DULCE CONSECUENCIA
by angie cullen li
Summary: se enamoraron profundamente, pero se separaron sin saber que su amor dejaria una dulce consecuencia............. siento que es un mal resumen pero creo la historia sera buena ExB,ExR,AxJ
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Bella, si no estás lista en 5 minutos iré y te sacare como estés (role los ojos porque siempre me apuraba y ella era ultima lista).

Ya voy Tanya (conteste con un bufido).

Que ella no haiga tenido que hacer las tareas por acostarse con los profesores no quería decir que los demás no tuviéramos obligaciones. Sip, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 19 años y estudio mi segundo año en Harvard la carrera de medicina.

Soy nativa de la ciudad de Forks Washington, actualmente vivo con mi hermana Tanya de 22 años que estudia su último año de la carrera de diseño de modas. Hoy empezaba el curso y era la novatada a los de nuevo ingreso, solo esperábamos a que Demetrio y Félix vinieran por nosotras.

Yo había estado comprometida con Jacob Black desde que recuerdo, nuestros padres era lo que mas deseaban pero Jacob y yo solo nos podíamos ver como hermanos, el estaba enamorado de Leah y se habían casado hace un año librándome a mi de esa tortura.

Fuimos a la fiesta y la verdad fue un fiasco, siempre lo mismo para todos, mojarlos, huevarlos, calzón chino, los rapaban, etc. eran muy crueles sobre todo si sabían que eras becado o de ingresos bajos, y la mayoría así era.

Era alrededor de media noche cuando ya no soporte los manoseos de Félix, no era mi tipo pero era el hermano de Demetrio el novio actual de mi adorada hermana. Y me había arrastro a esta cita a cambio de una semana de no hacer los quehaceres del departamento.

Pero ya había cumplido y no pensaba irme a la cama con ese idiota, así que lo dije que iba al tocador y me escabuhi a la salida. Era una hermosa noche, la luna se veía muy cerca y hermosa. Iba pensando en todo el trabajo que tenia pendiente para la otra semana y además la entrevista que tenia dentro de una semana en el hospital central, necesitaba los ingresos además de que me serviría como practica.

Estaba por llegar a mi edificio cuando divise por el rabillo del ojo a unos idiotas acercándose por el otro costado de la acera, lo peor es que se veían tomados, seguro andaban en otra fiesta. Apure el paso cuando me tomaron por el codo con fuerza y quisieron jalarme a unos arboles.

Momentos como estos lamentaba no cargar con el aerosol de pimienta que papa me había dado, me preparaba para gritar al sentir que uno de ellos me tocaba un pecho y me lo apretaba cuando un volvo plateado apareció en la acera, de ahí se bajaron 3 chicos, estaban guapísimos, un moreno, un rubio y el ser mas hermoso que pudiera existir, tenia un extraño color de cabello cobrizo con toques dorados que me dejo con la boca abierta.

No supe en que momento me encontraba sola en ese mismo árbol, mis tres atacantes estaban siendo sometidos por mis tres ángeles al rescate. Entonces salieron corriendo y el peli cobrizo se acerco a mi.

No llores, estas a salvo, te lastimaron (no me había dado cuenta de que lloraba, quise responder pero me había perdido por su cercanía en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda).

Mmm (me sonrió torcidamente y demonios era la sonrisa mas sexy que había visto en mi vida, creerá que soy tarada al no contestar, pero no podía ni pensar).

Hey hermano, te dejo porque rose me mata si llego tarde (el volteo a ver a el muchacho moreno, pude ver que era enorme, musculoso pero no me intimidaba, sonreía todo momento y me cayo bien de inmediato).

Si Edward, sabes como es Alice y si tardo en llegar me armara una escena bruta (dijo el rubio que era alto pero no tanto como los otros dos, su cercanía me daba paz).

Mmm, gracias (pude articular como idiota tartamudeando).

De nada pequeña, soy Emmet y el es Jasper, y el tarado que esta enfrente de ti se llama Edward (dijo señalando a cada uno).

Soy bella, Isabella Swan (dije rápidamente sonriendo por la mirada que Edward le mando a Emmet).

Bueno nos vemos y otra vez gracias (dije levantándome y caminando hacia mi calle de nuevo).

Nop, yo te llevare es muy peligroso que camines sola a estas horas, ya viste lo que te pudo pasar (me dijo Edward firmemente).

Pero no quiero molestar (balbucee viéndolo a los ojos fijamente).

Entonces le lanzo sus llaves a el rubio y se despidió de ellos, se coloco a mi lado y empezamos a caminar a mi departamento, en el camino fuimos hablando un poco de nuestras vidas, el también estudiaba medicina, tiene 21 años y está en su cuarto año de carrera.

Su nombre completo era Edward Anthony cullen, tenia 4 hermanos, Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie que eran parejas, ya que eran adoptados todos menos Emmet, Alice y el.

Llegamos a mi puerta tan rápido que ni me di cuenta, titubee pero al final lo invite a tomar un café en agradecimiento, el acepto con una sonrisa torcida que me encantaba, platicamos un poco mas y cuando menos lo pensamos eran las 3 de la mañana, así que con toda la pena de mi corazón lo acompañe a la puerta para despedirnos.

Cuando se inclino para darme un beso en la mejilla de despedida yo me trómpese como siempre, yo y mi torpeza y terminamos dándonos un beso en la boca, me congele de inmediato pensando que se alejaría pero al contrario, se separo me vio a los ojos y no se que vio que se volvió a inclinar y me dio un beso, ahora mas demandante.

Yo era virgen pero no inexperta, digo estudio medicina y el cuerpo humano y todo eso, si había besado a alguien era a Jacob cuando éramos novios pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía ahora.

Mi cuerpo reacciono a el y empecé a desabrocharle la camisa mientras el me acariciaba los pechos por encima de la ropa, el devoraba mis labios y los mordía y yo trataba de regresarle el beso igual, me guiaba por mis instintos, mis deseos.

El descendió sus manos de mis pechos hacia mis caderas y las fue bajando hasta que me toco el trasero, me abrazo mas fuerte y me pego a el hasta que amoldo su erección a mi centro, por inercia levante mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para hacer mas fricción.

Camino conmigo cargada y guiándolo hacia mi habitación donde cerro la puerta con el pie y nos dejamos caer en la cama, para entonces ya no teníamos nada de la cintura para arriba ambos. Como pudimos nos quitamos los pantalones pero sin dejar de mirarnos, de besarnos y acariciarnos.

Cuando estuvimos desnudos los dos tendidos en la cama el se puso arriba de mi, empezó a besar, lamer, morder y jugar con mis pezones con la lengua y los dientes, una de sus manos bajo hasta mis pliegues los cuales separo y con sus dedos empezó a bombear rápidamente, enloqueciéndome de placer.

Cuando sentía que no podía mas el se detuvo para ponerse un condón, inmediatamente después se coloco en mi entrada y me penetró lentamente, cuando sintió la barrera de mi virginidad se detuvo y me observo fijamente, asentí a su pregunta silenciosa y el siguió penetrando, cuando entro completamente se quedo quieto, permitiéndome que me amoldeara a el.

Cuando ya no sentí dolor empecé a moverme debajo de el, el comprendió que estaba lista y empezó a moverse también, suave, dulce, lentamente hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos pidieron mas rápido, ambos nos amoldábamos también en la cama, el placer era inmenso, antes que llegara a mi maravillosos orgasmo el se detuvo.

Gruñí por hacer eso y el sonrió de lado, me beso y se acostó a lado mío, después me coloco a horcajadas sobre el y de nuevo me penetró, me hizo cabalgarlo hasta que ahora si llegamos ambos a un delicioso orgasmo donde gritamos el nombre de el otro.

Me deje caer en su pecho y me quede dormida de inmediato, me desperté cuando el sol me dio de lleno en mi cara y me congele al darme cuenta que estaba desnuda, recordé la noche anterior y me levante de sopetón para buscar a Edward, pero el ya no estaba.

Solo había una charola a mi lado con un rico desayuno y una nota de agradecimiento por la noche anterior y mi virginidad, unas lagrimas quisieron salir de mis traicioneros ojos pero me contuve, nunca quedamos en nada, solo fue sexo…….

* * *

Que tal, les gusto, espero que si y me dejen sus comentarios del fic, si quieren que lo continúe déjenmelo saber en sus Reviews, si recibo varios que lo quieran lo seguiré.


	2. MALAS NOTICIAS Y REENCUENTRO

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga alice mNm por ser su cumpleaños, muchas felicidades amiga y espero que cumplas muchos años más.

CAPITULO 2

Ay me siento fatal (fue lo primero que dije al entrar a mi departamento).

Pues te sientes así por gusto, si te hubieras casado con Jacob otra cosa seria, pero no, tenias que apoyar su locura de amor con Leah y provocar que papa te bloqueara tus cuentas (no podía creer que Tanya insistiera con eso, Jacob merecía ser feliz y no nos amábamos como pareja).

Tanya yo a él solo lo quiero como un hermano, además si estoy estudiando medicina lo lógico es que tarde o temprano iba a trabajar en un hospital, solo que aun no me adapto a las clases y los turnos rotativos (dije bostezando y yendo a mi curto).

Pues yo solo te digo te vez cada vez peor, cuando fue la última vez que fuiste a distraerte, un mes, desde que te obligue a acompañarme con Demetrio y Félix (dijo enojada, yo solo suspire porque ahí iba a empezar de nuevo a hablar de mi escasa vida social).

Yo no soy como tu Tanya, tu estudias moda porque quieres pasártela de viaje y conocer mundo, yo solo quiero ayudar a la gente, me encanta mi carrera y ya no hablare mas porque tengo una cita con Morfeo (dije cerrando mi puerta y dejándome caer en mi cama).

Mientras la oía refunfuñar en la sala y mientras me llegaba el sueño no pude evitar recordar lo que había sucedido hace ya un mes en esta habitación, su recuerdo lo tenía tan metido en mi, había pensado que lo vería en los pasillos de la facultad e inclusive camine por los pasillos de los de cuarto año pero nunca lo vi.

A veces creo que no fue otra cosa más que un hermoso sueño, pero algo en mi me dice que fue real y que tarde o temprano lo volveré a ver y pensando en mi hermoso ángel caí rendida en hermosos sueños.

Bella… bella……. Isabella Swan (los gritos de Tanya me levantaron de golpe).

Que fregados quieres Tanya, porque no me dejas dormir y te metes en tus cosas (dije cubriéndome el rostro con la almohada para que no se escucharan mis gritos de frustración, me sentía cansadísima).

Bella no es momento de tu mal humos, tenemos que regresar a Forks Charlie y René sufrieron un accidente (estaba chillando Tanya y yo al escuchar me levante se sopetón).

Que dices, quien te informo, que paso (tenia mil preguntas que hacer pero mejor me puse a preparar una maleta).

Me hablaron del hospital de Forks, un tal Dr. Carlisle no se que, que era urgente que llegáramos haya como sus únicos familiares (dijo mientras entraba a mi habitación llorando a mares).

Ya conseguiste boletos de avión (pregunte cerrando mi maleta).

No lo siento pero no he tenido tiempo de nada cuando te levante acababa de colgar con el dr. (dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y la escuche haciendo reservaciones).

Yo corrí y le toque a una vecina le encargue el departamento y que avisara por favor en la universidad, de ahí entre a la casa tome mi maleta y alcance a Tanya cuando apagaba los focos del departamento y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Unas horas después llegamos por fin a Seattle donde Jacob y Leah nos esperaban para llevarnos a Forks, de camino nos informo que había sido cuando regresaban de la Push de la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres cuando ocurrió, que a el le hablaron a penas unas horas atrás y por medio del Dr. se entero que ya nos habían avisado y habían decidido ellos ir a recogernos.

Llegamos a el hospital y preguntamos por la salud de los Srs. Swan y nos condujeron a la habitación de mama que era la que según estaba mas estable y ahí el medico nos daría mas información.

Jacob y Leah se disculparon pero tenían a su bebe en casa con la niñera pero Leah aun lo amamantaba y no podían ausentarse mas, pero quedaron de ir mas tarde a ver como estábamos. Se ofrecieron también de pasar a dejar nuestras maletas a la mansión de papa y pedir a un chofer que viniera por cualquier cosa.

Tanya le agradeció yo solo podía pensar en mama, como estudiante de medicina y por los conocimientos y casos que veía en el hospital me daba cuenta que la situación era critica, estaba conectada a un respirador y su semblante era horrible, cheque los signos vitales y los monitores y no me gustaban los resultados, para colmo el Dr. No venia a decirnos nada.

Yo me sentía fatal, porque la última vez que converse con ellos nos habíamos peleado horrible y el hecho de pensar que algo les pudiera pasar y no haber pedido perdón me mataba, vi por el rabillo del ojo a Tanya y ella se veía mas tranquila, sollozaba en silencio y tenia las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando, nunca la había visto tan mal.

De pronto entro un doctor, el cuarto estaba a obscuras, ni cuenta me había dado de que ya había anochecido, pero por la luz que entro al entrar el pude ver que era ni joven ni viejo, era muy apuesto, tenia la cara como si fuera mas un actor de Hollywood que interpreta a un doctor, era rubio y sonreía tristemente.

Buenas noches soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y soy quien atiende a el Sr. Swan y a su esposa (dijo y hasta su voz era sexy).

Nosotras somos sus hijas, dígame doctor como esta mi papa y mi mama(dijo Tanya con la voz ronca ya que se estaba quedando dormida).

La situación de su padre es ahora estable, pero aun no despierta y hasta que no lo haga no podremos evaluar bien su edo. de salud, físicamente tiene un par de costillas rotas, tiene un gran golpe en la cabeza y una de sus piernas quedo prensada y al sacarlo del carro quedo muy mal herida, le colocamos varios clavos y necesitara mucha rehabilitación pero eso se vera mas adelante (entonces tomo aire y su semblante se ensombreció).

La que nos preocupa es la Sra. Swan (inmediatamente voltee a ver a mi madre), ella recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y esta en coma, los estudios que le hicimos muestran poca acción cerebral, es casi nula, la tendremos en observación a ver como evoluciona (yo deje de escuchar a partir de eso, me acerque a la cama de mama y me senté a su lado y por fin las lagrimas que había tratado de evitar salieron).

Dos días después le diagnosticaron muerte cerebral y nos informaron que mama había firmado ser donador de órganos y se procedería a hacerlo. Tanya y yo nos opusimos pero no pudimos hacer nada, nos enteramos que ahí mismo en el hospital había una mujer que necesitaba el corazón de mama y se le entregaría, ese mismo día la cremaron y la urna con sus cenizas fue dejada en el mausoleo de los Swan.

Papa siguió sin despertar, no sabíamos como tomaría la noticia pero todo lo había decidido mama y se había tenido que respetar su ultima voluntad, ella siempre fue muy buena y se preocupaba por los demás.

Después de eso regresamos a el hospital a esperar como evolucionaba papa, Tanya y yo nos turnábamos para hacerle compañía, las empresas de papa necesitaban a alguien a cargo y por suerte Billy y Jacob nos ayudaron con eso mientras nosotros pudiéramos hacernos cargo de ellas.

La rutina siguió así una semana mas y fue ahí cuando lo volvi a ver, su melena cobriza, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que ahora tenian un brillo diferente, se veia con mas vida, mas guapo, iba en compañía de el Dr. Cullen y una chica bajita de pelo negro que me observaba muy extraño.

Hola soy Alice y seremos grandes amigas (dijo ella saltando a darme un abrazo).

Hola bella (dijo el un poco nervioso), como estas (dijo regalándome una sonrisa).

Pues bien supongo (dije sin quitar la vista de el y un poco sonrojada).

Bueno Alice que te parece si vamos por comida para tus hermanos, mientras Edward puede hacerle compañía a bella (dijo el dr. Cullen regalándome una sonrisa) y por cierto llámame Carlisle.

Ellos se dieron la vuelta dejándome sola con Edward que se acerco a mi vacilante y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me provoco mas sonrojos y que hiperventilara.

Ee, bella quisiera disculparme por haber desaparecido después de lo que paso pero veras, mi madre tenia tiempo enferma y ese mismo día en la madrugada me hablo papa para decirme de una recaída y pues no tuve tiempo ni cabeza para nada y Salí disparado con mis hermanos para aca (dijo hablando rápido y se notaba nervioso).

No tienes porque disculparte Edward, te entiendo y como sigue tu mama (dije perdida en ese mar esmeralda de sus ojos que se obscurecieron al hacer yo mi pregunta).

Mejor, en unos días sale y va a estar mejor, su enfermedad ya casi esta curada, necesitara muchos cuidados y por eso nos quedaremos aquí con ella, el clima es muy favorecedor para ella, ya sabes mas natural no esta contaminado el aire y todo eso que hay en las ciudades (dijo viendo hacia una ventana).

Me alegro mucho (dije al borde de las lagrimas pensando que esa suerte no tubo mi mama, ella había fallecido).

Y tu que haces aquí, que haz hecho de tu vida (dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros al ver que iba a llorar)..

M… mi ma.. mama falleció y mi papa esta hospitalizado aquí (dije ya sollozando mientras el me abrazaba).

Hay bella como lo siento (dijo acariciándome la espalda y consolándome).

Gracias Edward (dije separándome de el y viéndolo a los ojos).

De repente el se inclino y me beso, era un beso sencillo, dulce, tranquilizador, me decía que no estaba sola, que el estaría conmigo, etc. nos separamos y de nuevo me abrazo.

Ese mismo día conocí al resto de su familia, a Emmet y Jasper ya los conocía y me dieron el pésame por mama y había una chica rubia que se veía recelosa con mi presencia y me sentía yo incomoda ahí se llamaba Rosalie y era pareja de Emmet.

Mi papa despertó una semana después y le informamos de lo de mama, el se puso muy mal con la noticia y lloro, algo que a Tanya y a mi nos desconcertó, el nunca había sido abierto con sus sentimientos y que llorara era muestra de su dolor.

Estuvo cerca de un mes en el hospital ya que así era mas fácil las rehabilitaciones y estar observando su actitud depresiva, Tanya la semana después de que mama muriera se fue de viaje por Europa sin despedirse, solo me dejo una carta disculpándose pero que necesitaba tiempo para reponerse y que su subconsciente culpaba a Charlie por la muerte de ella.

Yo trate de entenderla, ella quería a mama por sobre toda las cosas, siempre habían sido muy unidas y tenían muchas cosas en común, al contrario mío que me parecía mas a Charlie. Papa tomo la noticia tan bien mal pero la entendió y respeto.

En este mes Edward había sido mi sostén, mi amigo y mi apoyo, de vez en cuando nos besábamos pero no llegábamos a más, el sabia por el momento que yo estaba pasando y me entendía.

Yo cada día me sentía más cansada y débil, y además me sentía muy triste porque Edward se iría a Londres por dos meses a un curso para reponer el tiempo que perdió por venir a cuidar a su mama, no quería dejarme pero yo le insistí porque sabía lo importante que era su carrera para él.

Una semana antes de irse me confesó que me amaba y me pidió ser su novia…………

* * *

Se que les parecerá que va muy rápido, pero es el tiempo que quería que pasara, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me da mucho gusto haber recibido 13 Reviews con mi primer capitulo, ojala les haiga gustado este capitulo que viene siendo la base de lo que viene.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, disculpen la demora pero había tenido a mis niños enfermos y de verdad no había tenido tiempo ni cabeza para nada. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido ahora si todo sigue bien con mis bebes.


	3. INESPERADO

CAPITULO 3

POV Bella

1 año después………….

Vamos niña Bella que tenemos que llegar con dos horas de anticipación al aeropuerto y vamos retrasados (se escucho la voz gruñona de Elisa).

Ya voy Elisa, solo termino de ponerle sus moñitos a mi nena y listo (dije terminando de hacerle sus coletas a mi nena, que con solo 6 meses tenia el pelo por debajo del hombro).

Estas contenta mi princesa, hoy por fin iremos a conocer al abuelito charly en persona (dije cargando a mi bebe y saliendo por la puerta, ya todos estaban en la camioneta solo faltábamos nosotras).

Me subí a la camioneta con mi bebe en brazos, le di una última mirada a el que fue mi refugio y hogar durante este último año, pero ahora papa me necesitaba e iría a enfrentar ese pasado por él.

POV Edward

Hola charly, como vamos con la terapia (dije a el que alguna vez fue mi posible suegro).

Hey Edward, pues todo va mejor, según el doctor Reynols pronto podre caminar como antes (dijo serio pero en su mirada vi alegría y nostalgia).

Y como va con lo demás (dije no queriendo meterme en donde no me llaman, pero como su doctor necesitaba saber como seguía, me dije mentalmente).

Bien, el psicopato dice que el dolor nunca se ira pero que lo iré superando con el tiempo (dijo encogiéndose de hombros).

El psicopato, ja esa es buena (dije recordando al Dr. Ducks que era el psicólogo del hospital y que tenia voz de pato según muchos pacientes).

Y no ha sabido nada de su su hija Tanya (dije pero el sabia que no preguntaba por ella en realidad).

Mira no se que paso entre ustedes, solo se que un momento todo estaba bien, ella aparentaba ser feliz y al minuto siguiente salió de aquí desolada (suspiro cansadamente) pero bueno, ahora no estoy aquí para hablar de mis hijas, eres mi cardiólogo y estoy aquí para mi revisión (dijo mas serio como diciendo no te metas en mi vida privada que no te importa).

Lo examine y me di cuenta desgraciadamente que su problema cardiaco no había disminuido con el tratamiento, necesitaría un marcapasos y un tratamiento después para su problema, se lo hice saber pero no contesto nada, apenas vinieron por el y se fue en la silla de ruedas donde llevaba un año sentado.

Dr. Cullen la Srita. Cristina se encuentra aquí afuera e insiste en verlo (dijo mi secretaria bajito).

Demonios, había olvidado la cena con sus padres para anunciar el compromiso, ahora seguro estaría enojadísima y me costaría un ojo de la cara hacer que me perdonara, suspire y dije a mi secretaria que la dejara pasar.

Mi vida, no puedo creer que otra vez no estés listo, pero por suerte para ti traje tu traje listo así que cámbiate rápido que mis padres nos esperan en una hora en mi casa (dijo con voz melosa entregándome una bolsa de viaje con mi traje negro).

Me metí al baño a cambiarme rápido, aun no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, digo cristina era una mujer hermosa, tenia el cabello castaño y unos ojos miel muy coquetos, su tez blanca y su hermosa sonrisa, pero no era ella, y con eso las dudas volvían de nuevo, será que pueda olvidarla algún día.

Solo tendremos que pasar por mi hermana al aeropuerto, viene con nuestra tía Elisa y unos amigos de la facultad de España donde estaba (dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso apasionado).

Ahora no tenemos tiempo cariño, es mejor que vayamos por tu hermana, Seattle no esta tan cerca (dije tomando mis llaves, mi maletín y mis demás cosas).

Salimos y me despedí de mi hermosa secretaria que me guiño el ojo a espaldas de mi novia y nos fuimos por ese gran pasillo hacia el elevador, pero me di cuenta que se me había olvidado mi buscapersonas y era algo fundamental para mi, le di las llaves a cristina y le pedí que se adelantara.

Llegue a mi consultorio y ahí estaba Cecilia con mi buscapersonas entre sus pechos y con la falda levantada, una invitación que normalmente no podía negar, pero ahora no tenia tiempo. Le di un beso apasionado y cuando se distrajo le quite mi busca y me retire, salí del consultorio oyéndola rabiar.

Y así era mi vida, tenia a mi morena cristina como novia formal, pero tenia a Sandra mi hermosa pelirroja que era mi vecina y me calentaba la cama cuando me sentía solito, ah y como olvidar a mi Cecilia tan rubia oxigenada pero con unos pechos espectaculares y que hacia amenos los días en el trabajo, también tenia a Teresa, mi negrita que era una diosa en la cama y siempre estaba disponible cuando la llamara, su esposo aun pensaba que iba a consulta a mi casa.

Mis cuatro mujeres, no podía quejarme pero la realidad era que a quien yo quería no estaba ahí, cambiaria sin chistar a todas por ella, Isabella Swan.

Quien había desaparecido tan rápido como había entrado en mi vida, aun no se que paso, simplemente cuando volví a casa para que nos casáramos ya no estaba aquí. Aun recuerdo ese hermoso par de meses que estuvimos juntos y me da coraje lo que me hizo.

--Flash Back—

Desde que me había marchado no había un solo día que no habláramos por teléfono, nos contábamos nuestras cosas y todo iba de maravilla, al mes exacto de mi partida me decidí a no esperar mas así que pedí unos días y vine a Forks.

Su cara de sorpresa no tenia precio, ese día hicimos el amor como si fuera la ultima vez, y curiosamente así fue, al día siguiente en el aeropuerto le pedí que se casara conmigo cuando yo volviera, ella acepto y nos fundimos en un gran beso.

Me fui sin antes pedirle que planeara todo y que apenas volviera nos casaríamos, me fui y le eché todas las ganas del mundo para poder apresurar las cosas, cuando regrese traía conmigo el anillo que ahora descansa en la mano izquierda de cristina.

Y ahí fue cuando caí en picada, no había boda, ni siquiera prometida, no había rastro de ella, ni siquiera su padre supo darme razón de ella, y de ahí prometí que nunca mas me enamoraría, cosa que he hecho, solo juego con ellas, así como ella jugo conmigo desapareciendo de mi vida.

--Flash Back—

Cristina es una gran mujer, por eso decidí que me casaría con ella, mi madre parecía quererla y se llevaba bien con mis hermanos, además no podía negar el hecho de que quería formar una familia, así que con ella lo haría, la dejaría en casa esperando mientras yo disfrutaba de la vida.

A ella la conocí cuando estaba estudiando Londres, había sido una gran amiga, y un gran apoyo con lo de bella, ella sabia que no la amaba, pero decía amarme y aceptar ese hecho.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sonó un claxon, y no uno cualquiera sino el de mi querido bebe, mi volvo.

Subí y nos dirigimos rumbo a Seattle por mi cuñadita.

Llegamos a Seattle y al parecer su vuelo tenia una hora de retraso, así que checamos en que sala llegarían y nos fuimos a sentar para esperadla.

Una hora después que pasamos entre beso y beso escuchamos que el vuelo procedente de España estaba aterrizando, nos paramos y nos acercamos para que nos viera, pero lo que vi a continuación me congelo.

POV Bella

Llegamos justo a tiempo al aeropuerto, Ángela estaba contenta de volver, extrañaba mucho a su familia, ella tenia en España cerca de 3 años, se había ganado una beca y se había venido a estudiar acá, su tía Elisa la había recibido y la había apoyado en todo, cuando se caso con Erick también la apoyo a pesar de que sus padres se opusieron.

Ahora después de ese tiempo por fin volvía a su casa con su esposo y su hijo y Elisa ya que al parecer su hermana se iba a casar. Yo conocí a Ángela en la facultad, ella tiene mi edad y había sido un gran apoyo cuando llegue sola y destrozada a terminar mi carrera ahí.

Me llevo con Elisa quien me prestó su casa y su amistad de inmediato, ella se caso y enviudo muy rápido, pero nunca tuvo hijos, así que según ella nos veía a Ángela y a mí como sus hijas y a nuestros hijos como sus nietos.

Era una gran mujer que estuvo conmigo todo mi embarazo y me ayudo después de este, no tenia manera de pagarle todo, además de escucharme cuando le conté toda mi vida y le dije de mi pasado, del hombre del que huía y el porque.

Se porta tan bien, es toda una belleza esta preciosura, Reneesme Carly Swan será toda una rompe corazones, ya lo veras (dijo Ángela encogiéndose de hombros), e insisto, recuerda que ella está comprometida ya con mi pequeño Alec he.

Ese niño, desde que vio a mi bebe no lo he podido alejar de ella, solo se llevan un año pero el es muy posesivo con ella. No deja que nadie se le acerque por ningún motivo, a su manera siempre gruñe y dice que es suya.

Ahora que vivamos en casas separadas haber como le íbamos hacer, ya que yo me quedaría junto con Elisa en casa de mi papa y Ángela se quedaría con su familia en casa de sus padres.

Mi hija seguía aun dormida cuando por fin llegamos a Seattle, me quede embelesada viéndola mientras el avión aterrizaba, era tan hermosa, con sus ojitos verdes y su cabello cobrizo, sus rizos como los de mi papa, su tez blanca como Tanya, mama y yo e inclusive la de el.

Suspire al recordar a mi hermana, ahora estaba feliz mente casada con Demetri, y estaba embarazada, vivía en Chicago, tal vez ahora que este en USA pueda ir a verla y que conozca a mi hija.

Era una niña muy despierta que ya empezaba a sentarse, se comía sus papillas enteras y tenia su hermosa sonrisa donde se formaba un hoyuelo como el de Emmet, tenia además en su cuello la marca de nacimiento de los cullen, un lunar en forma de media luna.

Ojala papa me apoye y lo tome todo con calma, y sobre todo que mi suerte me acompañe para no encontrarme a nadie de la familia cullen, después de todo solo estaría un corto tiempo aquí en Forks.

Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte con nosotros (por enésima vez le decía Ángela a su tía), seguro mama te ha de querer ver.

No hija, acepte la invitación de bella y me quedare con ella y su familia (dijo ella decidida, yo sabía el motivo pero no lo revelaría a nadie, era cosa de ella y su hermana).

Sonó mi celular y era Leah que me avisaba que ella y Jacob estaban esperando para llevarnos a casa, me muero por verlos y al pequeño jake, seguro estará enorme en este año que no lo he visto (dije recordando al niño idéntico a su padre pero en miniatura, con solo 2 años era un niño alto, me pregunto cómo estará ahora).

Bajamos del avión y Elisa y yo nos despedimos de Ángela, Erick y del pequeño Alec, quien hizo pucheros por alejarlo de mi nena, nosotras nos fuimos directo por el equipaje, no quería hacer esperara a Jacob. Le entregue a mi nena a Elisa ya que no podía cargar cosas pesadas y yo cargue el equipaje.

Recogimos nuestras maletas que por suerte fueron las primeras en salir y nos dirigimos a la salida, pero justo al llegar ahí me congele, ahí parado viéndome fijamente estaba el. Entonces una castaña llego a su lado y le planto un beso, yo contuve las lágrimas y tome a Elisa de la mano y la jale lo más rápido que pude.

Había un taxi justo afuera el cual tome sin dudar, de ahí le hablaría a Leah y ella entendería, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarme a el, aun no.

Me había hecho mucho daño, de él solo me quedaba esa dulce consecuencia, mi hija.

* * *

Hola, por fin se reencontraron, en el próximo habrá revelaciones sobre su separacion, gracias por sus Reviews, espero les guste la historia que apenas está tomando forma para ustedes, porque en mi loca cabecita ya lo hizo.

Espero sus comentarios respecto al capítulo, tratare de actualizar más rápido, si recibo suficiente incentivo con sus Reviews para el fin de semana o antes tendré otro capítulo.

**Así que favor de**

**Dejar un**

**Reviews**


	4. ENFRENTAMIENTO

CAPITULO 4

POV Bella

Muy pronto el taxi estaba entrando entre las rejas de la que una vez fue mi casa, se me hacia tan raro volver aquí y saber que mi mama no estaría en la puerta para recibirme como siempre, contándome todos los cambios que había hecho en la casa, sus planes para sus reuniones con sus amigas del club de jardinería, etc.

Como me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí, que me diera consejos ahora que también yo soy madre, que me dijera como hacerle para arrancarme este amor y este dolor del pecho, y es que verlo me había impactado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, tantos recuerdos juntos, tanto dolor por su traición.

Srita. Bella, que bueno tenerla en casa (dijo la Sra. cope que era la ama de llaves de la casa), que alegría que haiga vuelto, su padre la necesita y la extraña mucho (dijo y me sentí culpable por haberlo abandonado).

Esta en casa el (dije bajito).

Si, esta en su despacho viendo unos papeles (dijo viendo a mis acompañantes).

Mira te quiero presentar a una gran amiga, la nana Elisa y ella es mi hija, Reneesme Carly Swan (dije orgullosa mientras la cargaba).

Su hija, válgame el cielo, se va un año y vuelve con una cría preciosa (dije embobada viendo a mi bebe, siempre se ganaba a todo el mundo).

Bueno, quiero por favor que las lleves a mi recamara, y prepara la que esta a lado para mi acompañante (dije y le entregue a mi bebe a su nana para poder ir a ver a papa).

Llegue a su despecho y toque la puerta, el me dio el pase y entre tímidamente, me sentía mal por haberlo dejado solo cuando el me necesitaba, pero me quede en shock al ver lo demacrado que se veía, se veía acabado, muy mal, pero a partir de ahora yo me encargaría de el y lo sacaría adelante.

La hija prodiga ha vuelto (dijo viéndome fijamente y con lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, sabia que se estaba asiendo el fuerte).

He vuelto papa…………………………….

POV Edward

Demonios, como se puede haber tanto tráfico en un pueblito como Forks, como quisiera haber actuado más rápido en el aeropuerto, pero me había quedado embobado viéndola que no me percate cuando Cristina me estaba besando, pero cuando me la pude quitar de encima ya ella había desaparecido.

La busque por el aeropuerto y cuando pude me escape dejando ahí a cristina y su familia, pero eso me importaba, por mi que se fuera a el demonio, tenía que encontrarla y me tenía que dar muchas explicaciones, no iba a poder escapar de mi tan fácilmente.

Llegue por fin a la residencia de su familia, yo tenia llave de la casa, ya que como doctor de charly había venido muchas veces, ya que el estaba en su silla de ruedas y la casa solo contaba con una mujer que venia en el día a hacer los quehaceres, y cuando se ponía mal había tenido que venir en las noches a checarlo así que el me había dado una llave de las rejas.

No iba a avisar de mi presencia ya que no quería que me la negaran, me fui por todo el jardín, el auto lo deje fuera para que no indicara mi llegada, se veían pocas luces prendidas, sabia que tenia sistema de seguridad pero sabia que solo en las noches lo usaban.

Estaba rompiendo con mis códigos de ética porque toda esa información me la habían dado de paciente a doctor, pero eso era lo de menos, me dirigí a ese árbol por donde había subido un par de noches a consolarla cuando recién paso lo de la muerte de su madre y sabia que esa era su habitación, no se veía la luz prendida por lo que escale sin problema y me metí por la ventana.

El cuarto seguía siendo igual, pero estaba abierta la puerta del baño y esta tenia la luz prendida, me acerque a la cama al ver que había alguien, y lo que había ahí me conmociono.

Que haría un bebe aquí, en su recamara, me acerque mas y pude ver sus facciones, tenia la tez blanca, unas enormes y cobrizas pestañas, su cabello se esparcía en la almohada, era de un tono cobrizo achocolatado, se veía como un angelito, me dio una paz y una ternura que hace mucho no tenia, pero aun no entendía de quine era.

Le quite unos mechones de pelo del rostro y pude ver que hacia esa bebe ahí, si era idéntica a bella, solo tenía una que otra facción que no concordaba con la complexión de bella, sino con…..conmigo.

Entonces cai en cuenta de otra cosa, esta bebe era mi hija, ella se movió de lado y como queriendo confirmar mi sospecha en su cuello orgullosa lucia la marca de nacimiento de mi familia, de los Cullen.

Ya te vas a dormir querida (escuche voces en el pasillo acercándose, pero yo aun seguía en shock).

Si nana Elisa, estoy cansada por el viaje y por haber hablado con mi padre (dijo esa voz que tanto había extrañado en medio de un suspiro).

Y que dijo de la nena, ya le dijiste que paso (dijo la mujer y se escucho que se abría otra puerta).

No, estaba cansado y lo mejor será que hable con el de lo otro mañana, por lo pronto esta feliz de tener una nieta aquí con el (dijo ella y vi que se abría la puerta de la habitación), que descanses nana (dijo y cerraron ambas puertas).

Ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, fue directamente a el baño y de camino se quito la playera y se desabrocho los vaqueros que traía puestos, y fue entonces que me vio, no le di tiempo a nada y con mi mano le tape la boca.

Ella me reconoció y me aparto de un golpe bajo, yo me incline para sobarme, lo habría evitado pero la verdad no lo esperaba, ella nunca había sido agresiva ni nada por el estilo, ella corrió a prender el foco y se coloco la playera.

Porque bella, dime que chingados hice para que me hicieras esto (dije aguantándome las lagrimas, ahora que la tenia de frente tenia muchas emociones acumuladas, tristeza, alegría, añoranza, decepción, rabia, coraje, un sinfín de emociones, así que me dirigí a la ventana para no verla a los ojos y no viera las lagrimas.

No se a que te refieres y te exijo que te largues de mi habitación, estas en propiedad privada y no dudare en gritar, la persona aquí a lado le hablara a la policía y no quedaras muy bien parado (dijo con un tono de voz frio que me congelo la sangre).

Entonces la bebe empezó a llorar y ella fue cargarla, yo me acerque por el otro lado en un impulso, no me gustaba oír llorar a ese angelito, pude ver mientras que ella se la colocaba en el hombro que la bebe tenia mi mismo tono de verde en sus maravillosos ojitos, yo no tenia duda ella era mi hija.

Sera mejor que te vayas, tengo que darle de comer y tu no puedes estar aquí (dijo pero esta vez si lo hice, porque no quise molestar mas los sueños de mi bebe).

POV Bella

La noche fue larga, aun no podía creer que haiga estado el aquí, no tan pronto, y me aterraba que haiga visto a mi bebe, lo mas seguro es que haiga reconocido su parecido y supiera que era su hija, madre santa ahora que haría.

Le marque a Jacob y quedo en mandarme un abogado para orientarme, me aseguro que no tardaría en llegar a mi casa, así que bañe a mi bebe, le puse su mejor vestidito y me arregle formalmente.

Srita. Bella, tiene visitas en el salón (dijo la Sra. cope amablemente desde la puerta).

Cargue a mi bebe y me dirigí ahí, pensando que seria el abogado y oh sorpresa, las dos parejas de hijos de la familia cullen en persona me esperaban sentados y viéndome con rencor.

Que puedo hacer por ustedes (dije fríamente en la entrada).

Ellos veían a mi hija, como queriendo comprobar el parecido con ellos, yo le llame a Elisa y se la di para que se la llevaran, a penas salieron de la habitación sentí movimiento detrás mío.

Como pudiste perra insensata (dijo Rosalie acercándose a mi y abofeteándome).

Yo le regrese la cachetada a penas me compuse de la impresión y vi que ella también se quedo shockeada, los otros 3 hicieron una exclamación y me empezaron a insultar, Rosalie quiso venírseme encima pero entonces vi que Edward la sostenía, no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado, entonces en la puerta vi que también estaban Esme y Carlisle quien me veían decepcionados.

Vaya, vaya, a que demonios debo el placer de tener a tan distinguida familia en mi presencia (dije fría y con sarcasmo).

Necesitamos una explicación bella, queremos saber porque te fuiste así, porque nos ocultaste que estabas embarazada de Edward, queremos saber que paso (dijo Carlisle sinceramente, y me dieron ganas de contestarle bien, el no tenia la culpa de nada y siempre me había tratado bien igual que Esme).

Anda zorra de quinta, contesta, o que, no tienes cara para responder (dijo Rosalie con burla e insultándome aun mas, entonces todas mis ganas de responderles bien se fueron a el caño).

Escúchame bien Rosalie, escúchenme bien todos, si aquí alguien es el zorro es el (dije con todo mi odio señalando a Edward), el que es el culpable de todo, el que es el culpable de que yo me haiga ido, el y solamente el y su traición, sus mentiras, su hipocresía, no se con que cara vienen a exigir algo cuando el único responsable aquí es el.

De que demonios hablas, el nunca a hecho nada, el se fue a estudiar medicina a Londres y volvió por ti, para casarse como habían quedado, el si cumplió su palabra (dijo Alice gritándome).

Yo me burle de todas sus palabras.

Si ya se que se fue a estudiar a Londres, y se muy bien que fue a estudiar medicina, sobre todo la anatomía humana de las mujeres, verdad Eddy (dije con tono cariñoso y tuve el placer de verlo palidecer).

De que hablas bella (dijo tartamudeando y pude ver miedo en sus ojos, arrepentimiento, culpabilidad y otras cosas).

Ok, les diré esto una sola vez y después de que se traguen sus palabras quiero que se larguen de aquí y no vuelvan nunca o no respondo (dije viendo hacia los ventanales que había ahí).

Edward y yo nos conocimos en Harvard como sabrán, ahí estuvimos juntos una noche, la noche que me ayudaron de esos borrachos (hice una pausa y proseguí), por cosas del destino no supimos nada el uno del otro hasta que un mes después nos topamos aquí, en Forks, pero todo eso ya lo saben verdad, bueno entonces el se fue, yo había estado tan triste por lo de mi mama que no me había dado cuenta que estaba cambiando y lo mas importante, que mi siclo no había llegado.

A los pocos días de que el se fuera cuando me pidió matrimonio yo me desmaye en una de las terapias de papa, fue cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, tenia poco mas de 3 meses, así que como faltaban aun unas semanas para que el volviera decidí ir sin que nadie supiera a darle la maravillosa noticia (escuche un sollozo y no tuve que voltear para ver que era el quien lloraba).

Yo me sentí perdida, pero contenta, pero sabia que el me apoyaría y estaríamos juntos siempre porque nos amábamos, llegue a Londres toda nerviosa por como le daría la noticia (suspire y apreté los ojos para contener las lagrimas).

No sigas bella (dijo sollozando, seguro le carcomía la conciencia).

Entonces llegue a su edificio, sabia cual era porque el me lo había dicho ya, sabia su horario y sabia que estaba en su departamento, también sabia donde guardaba la llave así que fui a darle la sorpresa, pero resulto que la sorprendida fui yo (dije entre dientes controlando el llanto al recordar la escena).

Era de noche y entre sin hacer ningún ruido, de la que supuse era la recamara se escuchaban una especie de gritos y gemidos, idiota yo pensé que seguro estaba viendo una película de las que Emmet acostumbraba a darle para molestarlo así que sin hacer ruidos abrí la puerta y ahí entre las sabanas estaba el con una tipa teniendo sexo salvaje, diciéndose palabras cariñosas, yo estaba en shock, viendo como el hombre que me había jurado amor se metía con otra, y le decía a otra que la amaba (dije pero las lagrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas).

Así que como verán no podía entrar y decirle, "hey amor, estoy embarazada, vas a ser papa", cuando el le declaraba su amor a otra, le hacia el amor a otra (dije y escuche el ruido de un golpe).

Entonces me di la vuelta y vi como Rosalie le daba otra cachetada a Edward, el veía hacia el piso y pude ver como todos lo veían mal a el, como el hombre miserable que en verdad es.

* * *

Que tal, se que aun tendrán dudas sobre lo que paso ese año, pero se irán resolviendo conforme avance el fic, que les pareció los motivos porque bella dejo a Edward, en el próximo vendrá un POV Edward donde hablara de lo que paso cuando estuvo en londres y haber que nos dice al respecto.

Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios, ya se que algunos no perdonan la infidelidad, yo entre ellos, pero así me había imaginado esta historia, así va el drama…………………….

Nos vemos y tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

**FAVOR DE DEJAR**

**UN REVIEWS**

**AQUI**


	5. POV EDWARD

CAPITULO 5

POV Edward

Había quedado en shock después de lo descubierto, salí de ahí y me fui a mi casa, apenas llegue note que había un auto fuera de mi casa que reconocí como el de teresa, lo raro es que no nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, y demonios, no tenia humor para ver a alguna de mis amantes, menos después de verla a ella.

Apenas baje de mi volvo se abrió la puerta de la casa de Sandra, que hacían juntas teresa y mi vecinita, me encogí de hombros y por el rabillo del ojo vi que se me acercaban pero yo fui directo a abrir mi casa.

Hey papi, te estábamos esperando (ronroneo Sandra besándome apasionadamente, yo con cuidado me aparte y entre a mi casa seguido de ellas).

Que quieren (dije tratando de no ser tan hostil, después de todo ellas no tenían la culpa de nada), y que hacen juntas (dije ahora viéndolas fijamente).

Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy triste, mi marido ha sido promovido y nos mudaremos a New york y ya no volveré a verte (dijo teresa abrazándome por atrás y deslizando su mano por mi abdomen).

Pues me alegro por tu marido, y sobre lo otro sabes que no es nada serio, desde un principio lo sabes (dije y la piel se me enchino al ver como Sandra se quitaba la parte de arriba de su vestido mostrándome sus pechos sin sujetador).

Pues lo que pasa es que mientras llegabas nos pusimos de acuerdo para repetir el trió que hicimos hace un mes, ya sabes, como despedida, por los buenos tiempos (dijo teresa y note que ella se quitaba el vestido quedando en sujetador y braguitas con un encantador liguero).

Sip, nosotras ya empezamos en casa, pero no es igual sin ti (ronroneo Sandra completamente desnuda, demonios, si que estaba en problemas, de solo recordar la ultima vez que hicimos ese trió mi entrepierna ya me molestaba notoriamente).

Pues chicas, lo siento mucho, pero no quiero tener sexo ahorita, no estoy de humor y será mejor que se vayan (dije alejándome de la tentación, ya que con la llegada de bella, tenia cosas mas importantes que descubrir, y tenia que saber que había pasado con su vida, de mi hija, porque estoy seguro de que es mía).

Pero papi, no vez que es nuestra despedida, parto mañana, por favor, te necesito (dijo teresa haciendo pucheros, y me sentí mal, porque quien soy yo para negarle algo a esa belleza, y mas por su despedida, ella me había dado mucho placer al igual que las demás).

Además Eddy, no quería decírtelo hasta estar segura, pero me gane una beca para estudiar artes plásticas en Florida y me voy la semana que viene, así que seria una despedida doble (dijo Sandra y vi sus ojos llenos de pasión, de nostalgia, demonios, sabia que me arrepentiría).

Ok, pero será la última vez, porque acabo de descubrir cosas de mi vida que me absorberán de sobremanera, será la ultima vez, nuestra despedida (dije quitándome la camisa y pronto sentí a teresa quitándome el cinto y bajándome el pantalón, Sandra se acerco y me empezó a acariciar el abdomen).

Hey, veo que tenemos prisas (dije riendo mientras teresa se introducía mi miembro en su boca).

Sandra empezó a acariciarme por la espalda y yo le fui marcando el ritmo a teresa para que me hiciera el oral como quería, me sentí mal porque en todo momento no deje de pensar en mi bella, gemí cuando teresa empezó a succionar mas fuerte, luego antes de que me viniera se quito y Sandra tomo su lugar hasta que por fin obtuve la liberación.

Después ambas se acostaron en la alfombra y empezaron a tocarse y excitarse, gemían y eso levantaba mi libido, yo mientras fui por un vaso de whisky, me lo tome de un trago y después lo rellene, fui a donde estaban ellas y se los eché encima a ambas, ellas se chuparon y se hicieron el sexo oral mutuamente.

Después se levantaron y tuvimos unas horas de sexo los tres simultáneamente para terminar rendidos, me levante y me fui a dar una ducha mientras ellas se vestían, vi que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de cristina, pero mañana ya hablaría con ella, me vestí y salí a despedir a mis amantes por última vez, al menos con ellas.

Me sentía mejor, menos frustrado y un poco más relajado, sip, definitivamente el sexo es maravilloso para quitar tensiones, lástima que lo que quisiera seria hacer el amor con ella, pero eso era algo que no veía como una posibilidad ya, lo que sí, es que de mi hija no me separaría, era mía y tenia derechos sobre ella.

Me fui a dormir una vez checado que la casa quedara bien cerrada y con la alarma, le mande un mensaje a Jasper para verlo mañana, el era un buen abogado y necesitaba asesoramiento, quedamos de vernos en casa de mis padres a las 8 de la mañana y así me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana llego rápidamente y la verdad no pude dormir bien, me levante varias veces sintiendo que tenia a bella a mi lado, que teníamos una familia, para las 7 de la mañana ya estaba bañado, afeitado, vestido y con una taza de café en mi estomago.

Salí rumbo a la casa de mis padres y note que ya estaban ahí los coches de mis hermanos, entre y fui recibido por una efusiva Alice, Rosalie molesta porque había dejado plantada a su amiga cristina, ellas eran casi inseparables, y mi madre que me veía interrogante, sin mas les pedí que pasáramos a el comedor y me dispuse a contarle mi descubrimiento.

Les dije que había vuelto a ver a bella, pero lo mas importante que la había visto con una bebe, de entre 6 o 8 meses, les dije que creía era mía, por el parecido y porque tiene en su cuello la marca de nacimiento que Emmet, Alice y yo tenemos, mi mama sollozo y se aferro a mi papa.

Sabia lo que eso significaba para ella, después de su tratamiento post operatorio nos venía pidiendo era nietos, había quedado con la certeza que dios le había dado una nueva oportunidad al salvarle la vida y ella la quería aprovechar, y una de las cosas que mas quería era jugar y ver crecer a sus nietos lo mas que pueda.

Así que por ella también tendría a mi hija conmigo, le pregunte a Jasper que se podía hacer y el hizo un par de llamadas a el aeropuerto y se cobro unos favores preguntando por el vuelo donde venia Isabella Swan, por suerte para mi era la única que había abordado el avión con un bebe menor de 2 años, así que pregunto de donde venia y otras cosas.

Una vez teniendo una base para poder preparar todo legalmente para poder tener acceso a mi hija, ya había descubierto como se llamaba, así que le pedí que hiciera todo lo necesario para que llevara mi apeido para empezar, pero había datos que necesitaba y que solo bella podría darme y una prueba de paternidad para el juez, además de que ya iba siendo hora de que conociera como debe ser a mi hija.

Todos nos despedimos, Jasper dijo que iba a su despacho, Alice se le pego diciendo no se que cosas, pocos minutos después salió Rosalie alegando ir a el supermercado y Emmet se le pego porque según el ella no le compraba sus gomitas y pasteles.

Me quede solo con mis padres haciendo planes para los cuartos de mi hija, porque según mi madre tenia que tener uno ahí y otro en mi casa para cuando estuviera en casa.

Media hora después me despedí de ellos porque quería ir a hablar con bella, mis padres se me pegaron así que nos fuimos los tres juntos, llegamos a la mansión Swan y pude ver los coches de mis hermanos afuera, una furia me recorrió toda la espalda, que chingados hacían aquí.

No espere mas y entre justo a tiempo para intervenir en la pelea de Rosalie y bella, después mis padres le preguntaron a bella el porque les había ocultado todo, Rosalie se burlo y entonces bella contesto por fin su porque.

De mas esta decir que me congele a el escuchar sus motivos, yo era el culpable de todo, yo y mi estupidez, esa noche se me vino a la mente y aunque es un poco nublosa la pude recordar, recordé que había traicionado a mi bella, mi prometida.

Llore al escucharla, yo había dañado a ese ángel, a mi ángel cuando ella fue hasta mi para decirme que seriamos padres, le pedí que callara pero ella siguió contando su parte de la historia, a mitad de lo que decía ya no escuche, para que, si sabía que lo que ella estaba diciendo era verdad.

Pero fue cuando sentí la bofetada de Rosalie que recordé que no estábamos solos, yo necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no frente a todos, tenía que decirle lo que había pasado, disculparme con ella.

Tenía que tener otra oportunidad, tenía que conseguir su perdón y recuperar el tiempo perdido, lo necesitaba, se que había cometido muchos errores, imágenes de lo sucedido ayer vinieron a mi cabeza, demonios, si que la había cagado, pero a partir de hoy iba a luchar por ella, ya no mas mujeres, no mas amantes, no mas nada, solo ella y mi hija iban a ser mi prioridad.

Bella, por favor, tenemos que hablar, necesito que me des unos minutos de tu tiempo para hablar (vi que nadie se movía y ella me evaluaba con la mirada indecisa), a solas (dije firme y todos me veían indecisos).

Vi que iba a habla cuando se escucharon unos pasos que venían de la entrada hacia donde estábamos.

Buenos días, soy la Lic. Victoria Evans y el Lic. Jacob Black me mando para hablar con la Sra. Isabella Swan (dijo una mujer que reconocería donde fuera, a penas me vio y se me lanzo encima, por mas que desde que empezó a hablar yo me había estado haciendo para atrás, escondiéndome entre mis padres).

Eddy, amorcito cuanto te extrañaba (dijo mordiéndome el labio y pegándose a mi como pulpo).

Oí varios jadeos y una que otra maldición, casi la avente cuando recordé donde estaba, no le había correspondido el beso, nunca lo hacia, pero ella se me pegaba siempre, era fastidiosa, nunca había tenido nada con ella, menos porque esta casada con uno de mis colegas.

Rosalie y Alice se acercaron amenazadoramente y la sacaron de la sala, ella protesto pero ellas la pudieron sacar de la casa, escuchamos que maldecían y le decían que sus servicios estaban de mas, que no volviera, una que otra mala palabra que hizo fruncir el ceño a mi mama.

Vete Cullen, conseguiré otro abogado y no te me vuelvas a acercar (dijo con una mirada fría que me helo la sangre).

Bella, por favor (dije haciendo un puchero porque no me salían las cosas como quería), tenemos que hablar, por nuestra hija aunque sea (dije desesperado).

Ella suspiro y asintió.

5 minutos Cullen, no mas…………………………………………………………..

* * *

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que el sistema de fanfiction no me deja subir el capitulo, asi que lo estoy haciendo por medio de otro que ya habia subido y tuve que borrar, si no sale bien ya saben el porque, pero no quise retrasarlo mas, como quiera si no sale bien despues lo correguire, una vez fanfiction me lo permita.

Ok, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que esta vez si me dejen sus comentarios, en el próximo veremos la versión de Edward sobre esa noche, veremos a que acuerdo llegan y otras cositas.

En cumpliendo mi sueño solo recibí dos Reviews, demás esta decir que me entristeció, digo era cortito pero tenia dos de las cuatro cartas que bella dejo, en ambas tenían que descubrir lo que no encajaba, lo que ella quería decir, pero solo Alice mNm y E. Cullen Vigo me dejaron un Reviews, espero que en este capitulo si me dejen algún comentario.

Yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por seguir actualizando y no tardar, mi hermana se alivia en dos semanas así que procurare avanzar lo mas que pueda en mis historias antes de que ella de a luz, mañana actualizo la de quiero un hombre para mi si el sistema lo permite, pero solo si me dejan Reviews en esta historia y me demuestren que vale la pena que me esfuerce en hacerlo.

Quiero saber su opinión del capítulo y de la historia, y solo ustedes me lo pueden decir.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejen un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	6. VERDADES

Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas mis amigas y lectoras de Chile, amigas estamos con ustedes en espiritu y en lo que podamos ayudarlos, en muchas partes se estan pidiendo ayuda, hay centros de acopio, por lo menos aqui en mexico las hay, asi que amigas, si podemos hay que ayudar, si ven un centro de acopio aunque sea con una lata, pañales, medicinas cerradas, lo que podamos hay que llevar, hoy es por ellos, pero el dia de mañana puede ser por cualquiera de nosotros.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

POV Bella

Asentí a darle esos 5 minutos, quería saber su estúpida escusa, así que le pedí a la sirvienta que le dijera a Elisa que trajera a la niña, apenas llego se la enseñe e Esme y se la deje en sus brazos, Edward hizo ademan de querer cargarla y la niña se puso a llorar.

Así que no insistió mas, se la dejo a su madre con quien dejo de llorar y yo le dije a Edward que me siguiera a el despacho de mi padre y a Elisa que le encargaba a la niña, la presente como la nana de Reneesme y amiga intima y ahí los deje a todos.

Apenas entramos cerré la puerta y me fui directo a sentar a la silla de mi papa, el se quedo de pie junto a la ventana sin verme a la cara, el silencio era incomodo, así que le recordé con mi voz fría que el tiempo corría, que ya le quedaban 4 minutos.

Bella, por favor, se que no hay manera de que me entiendas, pero esa noche fue un error, yo, había tenido una semana pesada de exámenes, te extrañaba mucho y te necesitaba, un día antes papa me había dicho que el tratamiento de mi madre iba mejor, después del trasplante había quedado muy delicada (dijo deteniéndose para tomar aire).

Que trasplante, sabia que Esme había estado delicada, pero no que le habían hecho un trasplante, con todo lo de mis padres esos días (lo interrumpí preocupada, a Esme la estimaba mucho).

Ay bella, esa es otra cosa que me carcomía, todos esos trámites son confidenciales, pero yo como medico había checado el expediente y sabia de quien provenía ese corazón que mi madre iba a recibir, porque para que sepas, ella estaba desahuciada, no tenia opción y justo en su último momento llego la esperanza a nosotros, pudimos recuperar a nuestra madre a costa de la de otras (dijo y algo en mi se oprimió, es que no podía ser lo que me estaba diciendo, pero las fechas coincidían).

Si, es lo que estas pensando (dijo el cuando me noto pensativa, y por suerte estaba sentada, sino caería de la impresión), al morir tu madre, su corazón le fue donado a mi mama, Esme es quien recibió ese hermoso regalo que tu madre antes de morir dejo (dijo y mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar).

Así que me carcomía la culpa, sabia de tu dolor, tenia miedo de tu reacción, pero eso no es justificación, esa noche que me cuentas, yo había salido en contra de mi voluntad con unos amigos, como sabrás, estaba cerca mi regreso, por lo tanto nuestra boda (dijo con dolor y sonrió tristemente).

Pues, me habían convencido de salir a festejar mi despedida de soltero y que habíamos acabado los exámenes, así que fui, pero creo que tome de mas porque lo ultimo que recuerdo era que iba de regreso a mi departamento y que tu ibas conmigo, que me decías que me amabas y extrañabas (dijo con un sollozo, pero yo me negué a consolarlo aunque una parte de mi lo quería).

Esa noche tuve sexo con una compañera de la escuela que se parecía un poco a ti, ella se me había insinuado pero la había rechazado, pero esa noche pensé que eras tu, pensé que hacia el amor contigo, pensé en ti y solamente en ti, siempre lo hago, cada vez que tuve sexo en este tiempo, siempre fue pensando en ti (dijo y no aguante mas, me levante y lo abofetee).

Te amo Isabella, y quiero que me des otra oportunidad, se que no la merezco pero estoy dispuesto a todo por recuperarte amor mío, esta vez sin mentiras y sin nada, te juro que te seré fiel, que eres la única para mi (dijo sobándose la mejilla).

Que mierdas dice, como me ibas a confundir, como te atreves a decir que me amas y meterte con otra, además, te vi en el aeropuerto con una tipa, como te besaba y demás, así que no me digas que me amas, cuando no te haz detenido un momento a pensar en mi, no te has detenido pensando en mi antes de revolcarte con otra (dije golpeándole en pecho).

Pero es que me había hecho perder la paciencia, lo golpee y abofetee, saque todo mi coraje y frustración, yo no soy una persona violenta, pero esto me supero, retrocedí con la respiración entrecortada por mi furia.

Vete Edward, tus cinco minutos han terminado, después hablaremos de mi hija y demás, necesito estar sola, te daré unos minutos para que te despidas de Reneesme pero se breve (dije fríamente mientras me iba hacia la ventana).

Bella, perdóname amor (dijo yendo hacia la puerta).

Pero sabes, no te odio, no puedo hacerlo, no después de haberme regalado a mi hija, esa dulce consecuencia de nuestros actos, no se que vaya a pasar, necesito pensar, las cosas no son ni serán como antes, no confió en ti, y no se si llegare a hacerlo, adiós Edward (dije sin verlo).

Sabes, me pregunto cuantas heridas son necesarias para dañar un corazón y esperar a que siga latiendo como antes (dije aguantando las ganas de llorar, cosa que hice apenas salió el de ahí).

POV Edward

La conversación con mi ángel había sido intensa, habíamos revelado nuestro dolor, nuestros motivos, y es que maldita sea ese día, maldita sea mi estupidez, maldita sea el hecho de no haberla esperado, de no haber insistido mas en buscarla, pero es como iba a saber lo que pasaba.

Y lo que mas me dolió fueron sus ultimas palabras, porque había lastimado a un ángel, había casi matado a uno, solo mi niña la había hecho salir adelante, por ella había soportado todo, pero las cosas iban a cambiar, yo iba a hacerlo.

Una vez pude hacer que me amara, que confiara en mi, pues ahora lo volvería a hacer, volvería a ser ese hombre de quien ella se enamoro, hoy cambiaria mi vida, mi hija y mi bella lo merecían, ella no estaba sola, me tenia a mi y se lo demostraría.

Hey cosita (dije cuando pude cargar a mi hija, por suerte estaba dormida, le di un beso y le dije cuanto la amaba, le pedí que cuidara de su mami mientras yo volvía a ganármela, que le hablara bien de mi, le di un último beso porque su nana me la pedía y salí de ahí.

De mi familia solo quedaba mi madre, mis hermanos se habían ido ya, según Esme Alice y Rosalie fueron directo a comprar cosas para hacerle una recamara a mi hija en la casa y tenerla lista cuanto antes, no pude evitar sonreír por su efusividad, y mis hermanos fueron arrastrados para ayudarlas a cargar las bolsas.

Esme se fue con Carlisle hacia la casa, se sentía cansada, me sentí mal de ser el responsable de eso, pero la verdad no se podía negar, nunca había habido secretos entre nosotros.

Cuando salí hice un par de llamadas, a mi trabajo para pedir unos días, pero antes hable con un colega del otro lado del hospital donde trabajo, quería que me quitara a mi actual secretaria, que le doblara el sueldo, yo correría con ese gasto, pero tenía que alejar a cualquiera que haya sido mi amante, todo eso tenía que quedar atrás.

Estaba iniciando una nueva vida, y volviera o no con mi ángel por mi hija no tendría más esos comportamientos, que clase de padre seria si no.

Le hable a cristina y le pedí vernos en mi casa, ella estaba aun enojada así que me costó convencerla, pero era necesario de una vez por todas arreglar todo, así que fui directo a la farmacia, me compre mi última cajetilla de cigarros ya que la necesitaría para lo que se me venía, y me fui a mi casa.

Iba por mi 5 cigarrillo cuando escuche un carro deteniéndose fuera de mi casa, y luego la puerta se abría de golpe, no recordaba haberle dado llaves de la casa, pero ya que, se las quitaría cuando se fuera.

Edward, cariño (dijo abalanzándose a mi cuello, pude reaccionar y no me beso los labios).

Hola cristina (dije fríamente alejándome de ella).

Que pasa cariño (dijo empalagosamente pero la corte).

Pasa que terminamos, que no quiero volver a verte, que por mi puedes hacer tu vida lo mas lejos posible de mi y mi familia (dije viéndola a los ojos y con mi voz fría e intimidatoria).

Que, porque, ahora porque estas molesto, si es por lo de Boris, sabes que solo es sexo, solo te amo a ti (quiso acercarse a mi, pero pudo ver la advertencia en mi mirada y retrocedió).

El jugo se acabo, no pienso arriesgar nada por seguir contigo, nos divertimos mientras duro, tu con tus amantes, yo con las mías, por eso había aceptado seguir contigo, me había resignado a eso, pero ella volvió, y luchare por ella, por tu culpa la perdí, no negare mi parte de culpa, pero tu sabias que yo amaba a alguien (dije recordando lo que había pasado).

Lo sabias y no te importo meterte conmigo cuando vistes mi vulnerabilidad, lo acepte una vez ella había desaparecido, pero ya se sus motivos y pienso recuperarla aunque se me vaya la vida en el proceso (dije decidido).

Ay por dios, sigues con lo mismo, pero ella te dejo no recuerdas, ella no estaba aquí cuando volviste, que nos acostáramos en Londres es lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho, te ayude a desacerté de ella, no sabes cuanto disfrute poniéndote la droga en tu bebida, como disfrute viendo la cara que puso cuando abrió la puerta en tu dormitorio (dijo riéndose la perra).

De que hablas cristina (dije avanzando hacia ella).

De que yo la vi cuando estuvimos en Londres, por eso te pregunte si me amabas, y cuando tu dijiste que si, no sabes cómo disfrute ver el vacio en sus ojos (dijo la perra riéndose compulsivamente).

Como fuiste capaz zorra de quinta, como te atreviste (dije conteniéndome para no golpearla).

Esa era mi venganza Edward Cullen, me rechazaste, y nadie lo hace y vive sin castigo (dijo y yo me di la vuelta, tome otro cigarro y me puse a contar hasta mil para no abofetearla).

Pero es que no podía ser, por una estúpida zorra herida había perdido a mi ángel, por esa estúpida había perdido la oportunidad de saber que seria padre, de ver los cambios de su embarazo en bella, de sostener su mano cuando diera a luz, que ciego había sido.

Lárgate de aquí antes de que olvide que eres mujer (dije con mi tono amenazante mientras aventaba mi copa de tequila hacia la pared cerca de ella).

Oh, no querido, no me voy así como así, no te he aguantado todo este tiempo por nada, no he aguantado que digas otro nombre cuando llegas a tu orgasmo, como me quedo insatisfecha, quiero dinero, y mucho, además de esta casa, me gusta sabes, por eso cuando volví de Londres te busque y me gane tu confianza (dijo riéndose como loca).

Supe aprovechar que parecías un muerto en vida, un zombi, que no tenias voluntad, que parecías un ciego, que estabas destrozado por su abandono, sabia que te dejaría, puesto nos había encontrado juntos en Londres, y las moscas muertas como ella tienen mucho orgullo (dijo encogiéndose de hombros).

Así que te volví a meter a mi cama, te pedí esta casa, te pedí que nos acostáramos, todo lo que te pedía me dabas, por eso te aguantaba, así que por mi mejor, me voy, pero quiero dinero, la casa y una pensión, o atente a las consecuencias (dijo y para entonces me había acercado a ella, y le había levantado la mano).

Lárgate Cristina y si quieres seguir con vida, no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino ni en el de nadie de mi familia, vete de el pueblo, y reza para que bella me perdone algún día, desaparece, escóndete, porque si te encuentro eres mujer muerta (dije golpeando la pared, porque ante todo no golpearía a una mujer).

* * *

Ok, se que tarde, lo siento, ahora, espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, espero saber sus comentarios, y nos vemos la otra semana, no sé el día, pero depende de sus Reviews que me anime a actualizar rápido.

Saben estoy depre, así que no hay mejor manera de subirme el ánimo que con sus Reviews, aunque solo sea para que me saluden, me digan presente o actualiza pronto jajajjaajaj.

El saber que mis historias les gustan es mi mejor recompensa, sus comentarios, en fin, lo que me quieran decir, yo encantada con eso.

Por cierto, subí la semana pasada una nueva historia, así que los invito a que si pueden se den una vuelta por ahí y la conozcan.

Este es su sumary: AMOR EQUIVOCADO

Tras una desilusión amorosa bella huye de su pasado, dejando una parte de ella con el y llevándose una parte de el con ella. Un acuerdo entre familias, un matrimonio arreglado, un engaño, una traición entre hermanas………..

**Así que por favor**

**Déjenme un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	7. CAPITULO ESPECIAL DE DIA DE LA FAMILIA

FELIZ DÍA DE LA FAMILIA

CAPITULO ESPECIAL.-

POV Edward

Los días habían seguido, desde que bella había regresado ya había pasado un mes y yo procuraba ir todas las tardes a ver a mi princesa, siempre que iba no veía a bella, decían que no estaba, pero yo estoy seguro que no quería verme y se negaba.

Reneesme había mostrado una antipatía hacia mi desde que la conocí, pero con el paso del tiempo esperaba ganármela, así que como todos los días le llevaba algún juguete, alguna galleta o algo para demostrarle mi afecto.

Mi rutina era del trabajo a ver a mi hija y luego a casas de mis padres que era donde vivía, y así todos los días. Los fines de semana los pasaba en mi casa con mi familia, quería traer a mi niña uno de estos días, pero bella aun no me lo permitía.

El domingo en la mañana todos estábamos en el patio haciendo una barbacoa cuando tocaron el timbre, yo como no estaba haciendo nada me ofrecí a ir abrir y vaya sorpresa que me lleve.

Bella, que estas haciendo aquí (dije sorprendido y encantado).

Bueno, si quieres me voy (dijo con un puchero pero yo lo evite tomándola de cintura).

No es eso, perdona, pero pasen (dije viendo que traía consigo la carriola con mi bebe dormida).

Ella paso y se unió a nuestra reunión, yo estaba sorprendido pero feliz, ella me regresaba las sonrisas, mi hija se había levantado y jugaba con sus abuelos mientras estos le hacían caritas graciosas.

Luego Alice y Rosalie habían aparecido con un guardarropa nuevo para mi hija y habíamos pasado la tarde viendo como le quedaban los trajecitos, vestidos y demás.

Parecíamos realmente una familia así, todos con sus parejas y la risa de mi hija, Emmet haciéndole de caballito, Jasper haciéndole cosquillas, bella en todo momento no había dejado de sonreír y cuando la abrazaba ella no se apartaba.

De repente todos empezaron a retirarse a diferentes ocupaciones y se habían llevado a mi hija dejándonos a bella y a mi abrazados.

Parecía un momento mágico entre los dos, entonces siguiendo un impulso y retando a mi suerte me acerque mas y la bese.

Pensé que me apartaría, que me golpearía, me insultaría, que me haría mil cosas menos responderme ese beso, pero lo había hecho hasta que nos falto el aire para respirar.

Bella, te amo tanto (dije mientras mi frente se juntaba a la suya).

Yo también Edward, te amo con todo mi corazón (decía ella haciéndome el hombre mas feliz del universo).

Entonces la cargaba y giraba con ella gritando que la amaba y ella reía encantada junto a mi.

La ponía en el suelo y nos volvíamos a besar con hambre, con deseo, con toda la emoción del momento.

Vamos a casarnos (dije de repente), no quiero perder mas tiempo, vayamos a las vegas (dije emocionado por mi ocurrencia).

Si amor, vayamos y casémonos (dijo ella sonriéndome).

La familia salió con nuestros gritos, todos nos felicitaban y Alice hacia planes sobre los vestidos, la decoración improvisada del salón que rentaría y un sinfín de cosas.

De repente salió mi nueva secretaria de la puerta con una cámara y nos indico que nos colocáramos juntos para una foto, yo no entendía que hacia ella aquí pero de lo emocionado que estaba no le di importancia.

Todos lo hicimos y nos abrazamos sonriendo, bella se abrazo mas a mi y junto sus labios con los míos y yo pues ni lento ni perezoso se lo regrese.

Todo era dicha y felicidad, la familia estaba reunida y sabia que teníamos toda una vida por delante, juntos, mi bella, mi hija y yo.

Dr. Cullen (la voz de mi secretaria me estaba irritando).

Dr. Edward (me dijo y sentí que me movía los hombros).

Mmm (dije entre besos sin dejar de ver a mi bella).

Edward!! (grito mas fuerte y sentí un golpe en mi trasero).

Pero qué demonios (me levante gruñendo y matándola con la mirada).

Pues es que no quería despertarse y me tengo que ir, ya es tarde (dijo ella asustada por mi mirada que de seguro la estaba matando con dagas).

Entonces es que note que no estaba en casa de mis padres sino en mi consultorio, que estaba solo y no con mi familia y mas importante bella y mi hija no estaban conmigo.

Dr. Cullen (repitió cansadamente mi secretaria).

He, si, puedes irte ya, hasta mañana Valeria (le dije a mi secretaria, quien ahora había contratado una Sra. que rondaba los 50 años).

Ah, ok (dijo yendo hacia la puerta), se encuentra bien Dr. (me dijo llegando a el picaporte).

Si gracias (dije suspirando).

Entonces ella se marcho dejándome en la miseria de vida y despertándome de mi hermoso sueño, pero estaba seguro de algo, haría realidad ese sueño así se me fuera la vida en ello.

Tenia todo lo necesario para ser que fuéramos una familia perfecta, empezando por un hombre que era yo y una mujer, bella.

Solo me quedaba luchar para reunirnos, encomendando mis errores.

Acabo habia una dulce consecuencia de nuestro amor, Reneesme Carly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------H

ey, hola de nuevo, ya se han de aburrir de mis historias, pero es que hoy es el día Internacional de la familia aquí en México y no pude evitar subir un capitulo de mis historias.

Pobre Edward, pensó que era verdad y todo había sido un sueño.

**Así que favor**

**De dejar un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	8. segunda oportunidad de bella

CAPITULO 8

POV Bella

Bella, quiero que te asesores bien con el Sr. vulturi sobre los derechos de el canalla ese del doctorcito entendiste (digo charly con Reneesme cargada, desde que la conoció no había forma de separarlo de ella).

Si papa, hoy tengo cita en su despacho al medio día (dije conteniendo la risa al ver que se sonrojaba Elisa viendo a mi papa).

Bueno, yo me quedare con esta princesita en lo que tu vas a tu cita esa, necesitas asesorarte bien, no puedo creer lo que te hizo ese desgraciado, mira que traicionarte así, que poca mad..(dijo charly mientras acunaba a la niña en uno de sus brazos).

Charly, no metas a Esme en esto (lo corte porque Esme no merecía esto).

Ok, ya, pero es que me da coraje (dijo cerrando la mano en un puño).

Y es que desde que supo había querido levantarse e ir y darle unos buenos balazos, azotes y quien sabe que otra cosa. En parte estoy contenta, desde que estoy aquí y el descubrió a su nieta las terapias habían sido más efectivas, ahora ya podía ponerse de pie y de caminar con la ayuda de un bastón.

Ok, pero sabes, el día esta muy bonito, tal vez seria bueno que tu y Elisa la llevaran a tomar aire a los jardines (dije sonriéndole a Elisa).

He, si, si tu crees que seria buena idea, yo encantado escoltare a tan encantadoras jovencitas al jardín (dijo mi padre medio galante confirmándome que ahí había algo).

Bueno, entonces está decidido, iré a arreglarme y nos vemos para comer (dije saliendo de el vestíbulo e yendo a cambiarme).

Me di un baño rápido porque ya no tenía tanto tiempo, me vestí con un traje sastre negro y me maquille naturalmente, quería dar una buena impresión, como dicen es la que cuenta y prevalece.

Al terminar me asome por mi ventana y sonreí al ver a charly empujar el carrito donde iba mi nena, Elisa a su lado ayudándolo a guiar el cochecito mientras sonreían y jugaban con la niña, vi que charly le ponía una flor en la oreja a Elisa y esta se sonrojaba toda.

Definitivamente pronto tendría una madrastra, me alegraba que charly pudiera ser feliz después de tanto tiempo, hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír así y Elisa igual, la quería como a una madre, me había ayudado en todo cuando más lo necesite y sin preguntar nada, lo que haría una buena madre.

Salí de mi ensoñación ante la alarma del celular, ya solo tenia 20 minutos para llegar, tome mi bolso, mis llaves y baje corriendo las escaleras, grite que me iba y me subí a mi coche, mi precioso mercedes guardian.

Puse la dirección en mi GPS y llegue justo faltando 5 minutos para la cita, baje de mi auto, le puse la alarma y camine hacia los ascensores.

Aun no estaba segura si era lo correcto o no, Edward no me había dicho nada, no me había exigido nada, pero quería estar asesorada por cualquier cosa que sucediera.

Llegue al piso que debía, la secretaria me indico que me estaban esperando apenas puse un pie ahí, camine siguiéndola hasta una puerta al final de un pasillo, ella toco dos veces y después de oír un pase entre.

El cuarto se veía despampanante, tenía una de las paredes completamente de cristal y daba una excelente vista y luz a el lugar, las paredes en tonos claros permitían que el lugar se viera amplio y luminoso.

Había unos sillones de cuero negro a lado de la puerta, hermosos cuadros adornaban las paredes con paisajes, unas plantas cerca de unas lámparas de piso, un enorme escritorio frente al ventanal con una silla giratoria que en este momento me daba la espalda.

Buenas tardes Sr. vulturi, soy Isabella Swan (dije al ver que no se daba la vuelta).

Entonces rápidamente la silla giro y me permitió ver a la persona que estaba sentada, se veía sorprendida, mas se recupero rápidamente, se puso de pie y se acerco rápido a mi.

Oh, cuanto lo siento Sra. Swan, pensé que era mi asistente (dijo y vi un tenue rubor en sus mejillas).

El se veía más joven de lo que pensaba, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, tez un poco más obscura que la mía, unos ojos verde azulado hermosos, una sonrisa hermosa que mostraba parte de sus dientes blancos perfectos.

Vestía un traje negro sin corbata que le daba un aspecto natural y maduro.

Soy el Lic. Camilo Vulturi, asesor jurídico en derecho de lo familiar y la ayudare en todo lo que necesite (dijo nervioso y me hizo sonreír), y soy amigo de Jake, y espero tuyo también (dijo sonriéndome y embobándome).

Mucho gusto Sr. Vulturi (dije cuando recupere mi voz normal).

Oh, por favor, no tanto formalismo, dime Cam o Camilo, como te guste mas (dijo besando la palma de mi mano sin dejar de verme a los ojos).

Esta bien pero solo si tu me dices Bella (dije sonriéndole).

Bueno, Jake me puso al corriente de tu situación, espero que no te moleste, hice varias averiguaciones y la cosa se ve sencilla, me gustaría que me dieras algunos datos y me dijeras cuales son tus planes, a que quieres ceder, si a que la vea los fines de semana, que se la pueda llevar de paseo, en fin, cuales son tus condiciones (me dijo formalmente).

Bue…bueno, en si, solo me gustaría asesorarme sobre sus derechos y obligaciones, yo no quiero nada de el, y el no me ha pedido nada, pero me gustaría estar preparada (dije sonrojada por lo estúpida que soné al tartamudear toda).

Estuvimos hablando cerca de media hora y la verdad es que quede satisfecha con lo que me decía, los pocos miedos e inseguridades que tenia sobre el tema habían desaparecido totalmente, y sentía un peso menos bajo mis hombros.

Bueno, en si eso seria todo, me alegra mucho haberte conocido (dijo y se sonrojo), me preguntaba si te gustaría ir (dijo y se detuvo bajando la mirada) a cenar conmigo hoy, digo no hay problema si no quieres, solo es que me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor (dijo hablando rápidamente nervioso).

A las 8 te espero en mi casa (lo corte al ver lo nervioso que estaba).

Entonces si aceptas (me pregunto sorprendido), es que desde que te vi sentí algo muy fuerte que me hace querer conocerte (dijo viéndome a los ojos).

A mi me pasa igual, sabes, pocas veces me ha pasado, pero me gustaría conocerte mejor (dije sonrojada y decidida a darme otra oportunidad para el amor, tal vez la vida me depara conocerlo).

Entonces el se acerco y me dio un beso corto en la boca, yo me sentí extraña, me pareció algo frio, puesto que no era la calidez de esos labios los que en secreto aun anhelaba, el no era Edward Cullen, mi primer y único amor.

Te veo mas tarde (dije y salí de ahí como ida, sin poder evitar comparar a uno y a otro, no sabia que pasaría, pero si que me daría una nueva oportunidad, y solo el tiempo decidiría que pasaría.

Llegue a casa y baje aun como en otra parte, pero la persona que estaba ahí con mi hija en brazos me saco de mi ensoñación.

Hola Bella, que guapa estas hoy (dijo con su hermosa voz).

POV Edward

Hoy casi no había tenido pacientes, así que mas temprano que de costumbre me dirigí a casa de los Swan, quería estar con mi hija, y tal vez si no era la hora habitual podía encontrarme con bella.

Llegue y pregunte por ella, pero como siempre me dijeron que no estaba, Elisa era una buena persona, cada día me caía mejor, aunque a veces me viera mal, o me dijera indirectas, yo sabia que las merecía.

Estuve jugando con ella en el piso, ella aun seguía renuente a mi, pero confiaba que tarde o temprano me aceptaría como a su padre, cada día crecía mas, ahora ya se sentaba solita y empezaba a querer gatear.

Estuve tratando de ayudarla a hacerlo un rato, pero luego empezó a reír conmigo y la cargue, estaba embobado viéndola hasta que sentí su presencia, porque si, siempre sentía cuando ella estaba en la habitación, cuando entraba o salía, su esencia me llamaba y me avisaba de ella.

Hola Bella, que guapa estas hoy (dije lo primero que se me ocurrió).

He, gracias (dijo ella sonrojada y viendo hacia el piso).

Este y, como haz estado (demonios, que pregunta mas estúpida).

Pues bien y tu (dijo ella mas rojita).

Que bueno yo también, aquí estaba jugando con esta muñequita que cada día esta mas grande (dije al recordad los progresos de mi hija hoy).

Si, bueno, te dejo que tengo cosas que hacer (dijo caminando hacia las escaleras).

Mucho trabajo en la oficina he (dije bromeando con ella).

Pues no, eso esta bien, lo que pasa es que voy a salir mas tarde y me voy a arreglar (dijo dándome la espalda).

Una cena de negocios supongo (dije esperanzado y sintiendo como mis esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo).

No, personal (dijo y la perdí de vista cuando termino de subir las escaleras).

Y ahí me quede, sintiendo mi corazón romperse, y mi alma me dejaba…………

* * *

Que tal, espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios, que creen que pasara, que les gustaria que pasara, se aceptan opiniones.

Ya vieron el tráiler de eclipse, los 10 segundos de adelanto. Ya mañana dicen será el estreno del primero oficial completo, que emoción!!!!!!!!

**Así que por favor**

**Dejar un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	9. planes y preparativos

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haberme tardado en actualizar, pero como les había dicho mi hermana se aliviaba este fin de semana, y así fue, el sábado a las 11 de la mañana nació la pequeña victoria, pesando 3,100 gr y haciéndome tía por primera vez (tengo su foto en mi perfil).

* * *

CAPITULO 9

POV Bella

No había querido decirle a donde iba, después de todo el no tenía derecho a saber nada de mi vida, pero algo dentro de mi quiso decírselo, que el viera que no lo estaba esperando, que lo nuestro ya había pasado, que mientras él se iba de mujer en mujer yo tenía una vida también, así que lo hice.

Su cara cuando se lo dije me dio una pequeña satisfacción, sé que estoy mal, pero quiero que el sufra, quiero una pequeña venganza por todo el dolor que él me causo, ya no lo odio, es el padre de mi hija, pero que sepa lo que se siente.

Así que subí y busque en mi armario un bonito vestido, me había decidido por dos, uno rosa pálido y otro blanco con lunares negros, la noche milagrosamente era muy agradable, ya que estábamos en pleno verano aquí en Forks.

Así que me di otra ducha pero no me moje el pelo, si no batallaría en volver a secarlo y ya no contaba con mucho tiempo, no había escuchado si el coche de Edward se había ido o no, así que le hable a Elisa para que me informara.

Me llamaste querida (dijo una Elisa muy bien vestida entrando colocándose unos pendientes).

Oh, y mi niña donde esta (dije sin verla, no iba a preguntar directo por el).

Pues con su papa en la sala (dijo ella rodando los ojos viéndome suspicazmente).

Guaaaa (dije con la boca abierta, ahora dándome cuenta de cómo iba vestida, nunca se arreglaba tanto), y porque el cambio (dije mientras sonreía).

Pues a que tu padre me invito a cenar (dijo con las mejillas rositas).

Y eso, que celebramos (dije entre risas).

Pues que hace un mes cumplí años y él se empeño en que lo celebráramos ahora, ya que el no sabia y no me había podido invitar a celebrar (dijo mas rojita pero con una sonrisa).

Ahhhh (dije mientras la veía seriamente).

Oh por dios, bella dime que no te molesta que salga con tu padre, porque si lo hace te juro que le cancelo ahora mismo y (dijo rápidamente provocándome una carcajada).

No Elisa, al contrario, me alegro mucho por ustedes (dije pensativa abrazándola).

Pero entonces porque te pones así, seria, pensativa (me dijo viéndome a los ojos).

Oh Elisa, lo que pasa es que ahora caigo en cuenta, tu vas a salir con papa y yo también tengo una cita, que voy a hacer con Reneesme (dije suspirando mientras me sentaba en la cama).

Pues, si quieres puedo cancelarle a charly, le diré que tienes que irte a ver con el abogado (me dijo pero se veía triste).

Ah, con que charly, ya dejo de ser el Sr. Swan he, picarona (dije codeándole su costado).

No molestes Isabella (dijo seria pero con humor en la mirada y sonrojada).

Y a todo esto, como sabes que salgo hoy con el abogado (dije recordando que había acertado).

Pues con quien mas irías vestida con esos horribles vestidos, seguro vas a tratar algo de lo de la nena (dijo ella viendo con una mueca mis vestidos), porque, no es así.

Pues si y no (dije con el ceño fruncido), si voy a salir con el y no es para resolver nada de lo de mi hija, es una cita para conocernos más Camilo y yo (dije ahora yo sonrojada).

Ella me vio seria, pero luego sonrió malévolamente, casi nunca la había visto así.

Sabes querida, no te preocupes, ya se quien se quedara hoy con la niña (dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta).

Pero no quiero que canceles tus planes Elisa, mejor llamo a Camilo para cancelar (dije suspirando).

Oh claro que no, tu tendrás tu cita y yo la mía (dijo entre risitas).

Pero y Reneesme, no puedo dejar a mi hija sola, ni puedo llevarla a el restaurante (dije viéndola fijamente, que estaba loca o que).

No, mira que ya va siendo hora que el padre de la niña se quede a cuidarla unas horas (dijo viéndome con una sonrisa de gato).

Pero Elisa (dije con los ojos abiertos como platos).

Elisa nada, y si yo fuera tu (dijo caminando hacia mi closet) y fuera a tener una cita con alguien interesante y dejar a mi ex como niñera (dijo saliendo por fin de mi closet) me pondría esta arma mortal para que vea lo que se perdió (dijo mostrándome un disque vestido, ya que parecía un pedazo de tela solamente).

Así que ella me dijo que me vistiera y que no me preocupara por nada, que ella resolvía lo demás, así que le hice caso, sus palabras no dejaron de darme vueltas en la cabeza, que me pusiera guapa para otro para darle celos a Edward, bah, el seguro ni siente nada.

El ha de tener montones de mujeres guapas esperándolo, que se iba a fijar en alguien como yo otra vez, pero bueno, porque no ponerme guapa un poco, así que me puse el vestido, era hermoso de color negro y tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda dejándola al descubierto cuando caminaba y un notorio escote y mis hombros al descubierto.

El vestido me quedaba muy pegado al cuerpo, el embarazo me había dado nuevas curvas, más cadera, más pecho y un trasero más notable y había dado mas forma a mis pequeñas curvas de antes, qué bueno que le había hecho caso a mi amiga con el vestido, me sentía conforme conmigo misma.

Lo había comprado en Europa cuando estuve allá, nunca lo había usado, pero Ángela había insistido que lo comprara, que un día se lo agradecería. Ahora que pensaba, no había tenido noticias de ella, que clase de amiga soy, pero mañana mismo le hablo para que me ponga al día de sus cosas, ahorita no tengo más tiempo.

Me maquille naturalmente y me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta bien firme que dejaba ver mi rostro completamente.

Cariño, ya está todo listo, Edward dice que no tiene problema en quedarse con la niña (dijo Elisa mientras entraba y me veía fijamente).

Y bien, como me veo (dije dando una vuelta completa para que me viera de todos lados).

Pues (dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, y me sentaba en mi cama).

Hey, porque haces eso (dije molesta cuando empezó a sacar cabello de mi coleta y poniéndome algunos mechones a cada lado de mi cara y no sé que más hacia).

Listo, ahora si estas divina (dijo ella estrechándose las manos y dando saltitos).

Srita. Swan la buscan en la sala (dijo la muchacha de servicio y no me dio tiempo de fijarme como había quedado mi peinado, solo me quedaba esperar que estuviera bien).

Ok, enseguida bajo (le dije mientras recogía mi bolsa, checaba que tuviera mi celular, mis llaves, mi labial, mi chequera y monedero, etc.).

Bueno querida que tengas toda la suerte del mundo, y por la nena no te preocupes, se queda con su papi y cualquier cosa charly y yo cenaremos cerca (dijo Elisa empujándome para que bajara pronto).

Baje pensativa, no sabía si hacia lo correcto, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya él estaba aquí y no lo iba a dejar plantado, además me preocupara como me iba a ver Edward, será que le guste el vestido.

Me golpee mentalmente al darme cuenta de que no me había vestido así por Camilo, sino porque en el fondo quería que Edward me viera así, quería su aprobación y eso estaba mal, el no era nada mío ya.

Entre a la sala que parecía campo de guerra, mi hija estaba en medio viendo de un lado a otro, por un lado estaba Edward sosteniendo la pelota que le gustaba tanto a la niña y en el otro Camilo con un paquete envuelto en las manos, cada uno le hablaba a la niña pero ella no iba, solo los veía atentamente.

Apenas me vio y levanto sus bracitos para que la cargara, me incline y lo hice rápidamente, escuche como alguien jadeaba de lado de Edward pero lo ignore y me acerque a saludar a Camilo.

Te ves hermosa, no tengo palabras bella (dijo el dándome un beso en la boca de piquito, escuche un gruñido pero no le di importancia, ni perros teníamos, seguro lo había imaginado).

Mira, ella es mi hija, Reneesme Carly Swan (dije presentándole a mi hija que lo veía fijamente con un puchero).

Tan hermosa como su mami (dijo el cargándola, escuche un "barbero" de atrás de mi pero lo pase por alto).

De pronto mi hija le tiro leche encima, tenia días con algo de reflujo y yo no supe que hacer, si reír o llorar, Camilo puso cara de pocos amigos, me dio a la niña y saco un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarse.

Yo aun seguía en shock, hasta que escuche unas carcajadas y un esa es "mi hija" es que reaccione, me disculpe con el que me regalo una sonrisa tensa y voltee y apuñale con la mirada a Edward que no dejaba de reírse.

Le indique a Camilo donde estaba el tocador, pero el insistió que mejor nos fuéramos, así que le entregue la niña a Edward que aun se reía quedito y al entregársela la típica corriente eléctrica me atravesó todo el cuerpo, en su mirada vi que a él también, pero lo ignore.

Fui y me coloque mi abrigo, no estaba acostumbrada a salir así y Camilo me esperaba con la puerta abierta de su coche, me subí y partimos.

POV Elisa

No había podido parar de reír, la niña la había hecho y en grande, una vez vi por la ventana que bella ya se había ido puse en marcha mi plan.

Yo sabia que Edward no era malo, además que se veía que adoraba a la niña y amaba a bella, sin querer había escuchado una plática de mis dos sobrinas la ves que las había ido a visitar, pero sabía lo orgullosa que era bella y que necesitaba tiempo para que sus heridas sanaran.

Así que sin que ellos supieran me iba a proponer ayudarlos a estar de nuevo juntos, les daría uno que otro empujoncito y haber que salía, esperaba que todo saliera bien, ya mucho daño había hecho mi sobrina cristina por ambiciosa y ellos no lo merecían.

Además Reneesme merecía tener una familia completa y yo ayudaría para que la tuviera, quería mucho a bella y ahora además quería mucho a charly, el sabia de mis planes y la verdad, se lo había dicho hoy en el jardín y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en todo.

Así que una vez supe que bella saldría, le dije a charly y me invito a salir para que Edward se quedara solo con la bebe, el cree que esta solo con ella, pero antes de saber la verdad charly instalo cámaras de seguridad en toda la planta baja y así supe lo que él hizo, oh, como nos íbamos a divertir.

Entre a la sala muy sonriente y salude a Edward, el se veía triste y pensativo, pero al verme me sonrió y beso a la niña, seguro pensaba que venía a quitársela.

Buenas noches Edward, como se porto esta princesa esta tarde (dije inocentemente).

Pues genial, es una princesita encantadora y no da nada de lata (dijo las palabras justas que quería escuchar, me di la vuelta para que no viera mi sonrisa).

Oh, es que es una niña encantadora (dije suspirando lentamente) sabes, el mes pasado fue mi cumpleaños y nadie me lo festejo (dije haciendo uso de todas mis cualidades de actriz e hice como que iba a llorar).

De veras, lo siento, no lo sabía, pero el próximo le traeré un presente (dijo el tratando de alegrarme).

Yo entonces empecé a sollozar quedito.

Es que yo quería festejarlo ahora que charly me invito a cenar para festejarme pero ahora bella tiene esta salida y no hay quien se quede con la princesita (dije aceptando el pañuelo que él me ofrecía).

Pues, si quieres yo puedo cuidarla un rato (dijo el asustado por mi estado anímico, eso confirmo que tenia buenos sentimientos).

Harías eso por mi (dije batiendo mis pestañas tristemente mientras ponía una sonrisa chiquita), oh, pero que estoy diciendo, de seguro tu tienes cosas más importantes que hacer (dije fingiendo que iba a volver a llorar).

No, claro que no, encantado lo hago, tengo la noche libre, usted no se preocupe (dijo el poniendo una mano en mi hombro).

Bueno, si es así deja le digo a charly que ya podemos irnos (dije regalándole una sonrisa y saliendo de ahí).

Quería que padre e hija pasaran más tiempo juntos y se reconocieran mas, no me había gustado que la niña titubeara cuando Camilo le había extendido los brazos y el juguete y sabia que necesitaban más tiempo juntos y solos, además quería que bella viera que el ponía más de su parte para estar con su hija, que ella se diera cuenta cuanto le importa la nena a Edward, necesitaba darle muchos puntos al pobre hombre para ganarse a bella de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------L

Lo siento, pero es que han sido unos días muy movidos para mi, mi sobrina nació y además me dio una gripe horrible que me tumbo prácticamente a la cama, y a mis bebes igual, son horrible los cambios de clima, un día hace calor, al siguiente llueve y hace frio, están locos.

Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente pondré la cita de bella y Camilo y si quieren un pov Edward de este capítulo, solo si ustedes me dicen que lo quieren. La foto del vestido esta en mi perfil, quise que se viera sexy para poner celoso a edward.

No he tenido el tiempo de contestar sus Reviews personalmente, pero apenas pueda lo hare, muchas gracias por dejármelos y en especial a mi amiga Alice por darme esos ánimos ahora que anduve fatal con la gripe.

Gracias a MissBennetDarcy, E. Cullen Vigo, maite, deandramari, Isabella Ceibe, Ross, Jos Weasley C., saraes, .stewart, supattinsondecullen, Suiza Cullen Swan, angelita del mal y Mari de Cullen y si se me olvida alguien lo siento, pero gracias y apenas pueda lo hare personalmente.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejarme un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	10. PREPARATIVOS Y PLANES POV EDWARD

Los personajes en la mayoría son de Meyer, pero la historia si es mía.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, me pidieron un POV Edward del cap anterior y aqui esta.

CAPITULO 10

POV Edward

Quede estático viendo como subía a su habitación, sabiendo que se arreglaría para otro, que otro seria el que tendría oportunidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos, con cada escalón que ella subía mi corazón se terminaba de desgarrar, un aplauso me saco de mi trance.

Voltee hacia atrás y ahí estaba mi princesa, que me sonreía y aplaudía como le acaba de enseñar hace un momento mientras ligeros gorgoteos salían de sus hermosos labios.

M..ma (dijo mientras volvía aplaudir y a reír muy contenta).

Si mi amor, mama (dije yendo a su lado para cargarla y abrazarla con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, tratando que su presencia mantuviera mi corazón en su lugar).

Ella pasó una de sus manitas y empezó a jalarme el cabello mientras reía sacándome sonrisas por su alegría y cercanía, pero hasta yo sentí que no me llegaba a los ojos la alegría, pero se lo agradecía.

Media hora después vino Elisa y me pidió que le ayudara a darle su merienda a Nessy, cosa que encantado acepte, le di de comer mientras jugaba con ella al avioncito, ella se acabo todo pero al último me avento lo que quedaba de la comida a la cara, yo me reí con ella y se la deje a Elisa para irme a limpiarme.

Cuando pasaba por la entrada para ir al baño vi como bajaba una de las mucamas de la casa y dejaba un abrigo negro elegantísimo en una percha en la entrada para después irse en dirección de la cocina.

Para mí fue más que obvio de quien era, sabía que sería el que bella usaría esta noche en su salida, me dolía saber que se arreglaba para otro, me fui al baño y me lave rápidamente, iba de camino a la cocina cuando se me ocurrió pasar a la sala por uno de los juguetes de Nessy, así podría sacarla un poco al jardín.

Llegue al recibidor y tropecé con la caja del equipo de vigilancia de bebe que recién había traído, ya que ayer en la tarde que vine de visita con mis hermanos al jugar a los agentes secretos que buscábamos el juguete perdido de Nessy, pero Emmet se quiso pasar de listo y se termino cayendo y sentando encima de uno por error y el otro se quedo sin su gemelo, así que yo me había comprometido a llevar uno nuevo ese día.

Alice había insistido en que comprara estos que tenían monitores y estaban más pequeños, además recibían señal hasta más de 10 km de distancias, eran súper nueva tecnología.

Levante la caja del suelo y lo puse en un sofá, mas tarde lo abriría y lo instalaría ya que el que había comprado ahora permitía que se pudiera tener la imagen además del sonido, así podía estar uno más al pendiente de Nessy.

Entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mi rostro mientras un alocado plan se fraguaba en mi interior, el diablito en mi interior llamado celos me cegó haciendo que abriera la caja y sacara el transmisor más pequeño que era el que tenia la cámara con sonido y lo prendiera, era pequeño y ligero.

Saque el otro y prendí ambos, se veía y escuchaba todo perfecto, entonces me acerque al abrigo de bella, pero este no tenia bolsas y no había manera de ponerlo sin que bella se diera cuenta, mi sonrisa desapareció e hice un puchero automático, me lo metí en la bolsa del pantalón, solo me quedaba esperar que la suerte me acompañara y haber donde lo ponía.

Tome de nuevo un juguete y fui a la cocina por mi hija, Elisa apenas me vio me la dio en brazos y se disculpo para desaparecer en el acto, unos minutos después yo de nuevo me fui a el recibidor donde tenía su corralito mi nena y sus juguetes cuando el timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que mis terminaciones nerviosas explotaran, tenía ganas de matar a alguien y no sabía si podría controlarme si veía a bella con otro.

Muy pronto para mi gusto entro en mi campo de visión un tipejo que parecía versión barata mía, una sonrisa cínica se extendió por mis labios, se había conseguido para salir a un tipo que se parecía a mí pero mas chafita, obvio yo era único y mas guapo que ese, pero otro pensamiento me corto la respiración un momento, significaría eso que ella aun sentía algo por mí y por eso salía con esta copia barata.

Pude ver que cuando él nos vio a Nessy y a mi quedo sorprendido, supongo por saber que su aspecto no se comparaba conmigo, el traía un regalo en sus manos, cosa que me hizo cerrar los puños con fuerza para contener de golpearlo.

Eso sí que no lo permitiría, no se ganaría a mi hija con obsequios baratos, quise gritarle que ella y su mama eran mías, que se largara, pero el sonido de unos tacones me quito las ganas, no quería pelear con bella de nuevo.

Elisa nos veía a los dos y se mordía el labio nerviosamente, Nessy estaba en la alfombra y también nos veía recelosa, cuando el comenzó a hablarle y sonreírle la niña mientras le enseñaba el regalo, yo apreté más fuerte la pelota que tenía en las manos y que minutos antes Nessy veía con adoración, ella lo vio raro y luego se volteo a verme a mí, a el, y luego a mí, se veía que estaba tensa y a punto de llorar frustrada, se parecía tanto a su madre.

Por eso empecé a hablarle, para seguir jugando pero en ese momento fue justo cuando entro bella en el campo de visión de todos y las palabras simplemente murieron en mi boca, no pude hablar ni parpadear.

Ella simplemente se veía exquisita, ese vestido se ceñía a sus maravillosas curvas, dejaba una de sus piernas al descubierto cada vez que caminaba, el embarazo le había favorecido enormemente, de inmediato me odie, yo fui el culpable de todo.

Pero tenía que recuperarla, ella era mi mujer y la madre de mi hija y futuros hijos, porque habría más, de eso estaba seguro, quería una familia grande como la que yo tenía, estaba imaginando como seria nuestro futuro cuando ella dejo su bolsa en uno de los sillones mientras caminaba y se agachaba para cargar a Nessy provocando que un jadeo abandonara mis labios, ese movimiento me había dejado ver mucho más de lo que mi propia salud mental soportaría, si le vei hasta la sombra.

Pero fui sacado de mi paraíso cuando la vi acercarse a ese y saludarlo.

Te ves hermosa, no tengo palabras bella (dijo el estúpido ese mientras osaba rozar sus labios, gruñí al ver el gesto advirtiéndole con la mirada que no la tocara o no respondia).

Mira, ella es mi hija, Reneesme Carly Swan (dijo mi ángel con su hermosa voz y una sonrisa al hablar de nuestra hija, se notaba que la amaba y quise darme de topes por idiota y no haber estado con ella desde siempre).

Tan hermosa como su mami (dijo el estúpido ese y yo simplemente, yo resople y no pude evitar toser diciendo "barbero").

De pronto mi hija le tiro leche encima, tenia días con algo de reflujo según me había dicho Elisa.

Saber que mi hija estaba enferma me costaba la consulta del pediatra, limpiar lo que ensuciaba me costaba agua y detergente, ver como tu hija le tira leche encima al estúpido que quiere robarte a la mujer que amas y que tendrá una cita con ella no tiene precio.

Oh, definitivamente "esa es mi hija" murmure entre carcajadas al ver como bella me lanzaba dagas con los ojos trate de tranquilizarme, al menos frente a ella.

Pero al recordar mi chiste privado de hace un momento solté otra carcajada y aproveche que no me veían y deje caer en la bolsa de bella el transmisor que ya tenía prendido y preparado y me aleje mientras empezaba a escuchar como ella trataba de que se limpiara y disculpaba a Nessy, oh, pero si yo la premiaría pronto, la llevaría al centro comercial y le compraría toda Juguetilandia si mi nena me lo pedía.

Entonces bella se acerco y me tendió a la niña en brazos, entonces el estúpido ese me sonrió con malicia y yo quise desgarrarlo y quemarlo en una hoguera, bailar a su alrededor mientras el ardía en las llamas, ellas son mías.

Lo taladre con la mirada y le advertí que no la tocara mientras el salía y bella se colocaba su abrigo, ella pronto se acerco al auto que el le sostenía abierta y ella se subió, Camilo volteo a verme y me guiño el ojo con malicia, retándome, pero no pude hacer nada, solo ver como se marchaban dejándome con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría.

Inmediatamente fui por el otro transmisor para ver si podía escuchar a donde iban a ir, había muy pocos lugares aquí en Forks, pero si iban a Port Ángeles iba a ser mas difícil.

Oh, Camilo de verdad lamento lo que paso hace un momento, yo no sabia que el estaría ahí cuando tu llegaras por mi (escuche como decía bella nerviosa).

No te preocupes cariño, es el padre de tu hija y tiene ciertos derechos, fue una coincidencia, no es como si siempre fuera a estar ahí (escuche la voz del odioso sapo), pero ya hermosa, quita esa cara que esto es una cita no un entierro (escuche que dijo y se rio, seguido de la risa de mi bella).

Y a todo esto, a donde me llevas (bella se escuchaba entusiasta, me sentí mal por arruinar sus planes, pero tenia que luchar hasta con ella misma si era necesario, ella me quería y juntos seriamos una familia, yo lucharía por nuestro amor).

Pues había pensado invitarte a cenar a Lugi`s pero con ese vestido se me ocurre mejor ir a la Bella Italia, ahí podremos también bailar (quise romper algo, el la llevaría a nuestro sitio, donde fue nuestra primera cita).

No escuche contestación por bella, solo un suspiro y el transmisor empezó a perder señal, me acerque mas a la puerta, pero el sonido de unos pasos me hizo esconder el transmisor en mi bolsa del pantalón, una enorme tristeza me invadió, ni modo tendría que ir a buscarla, ya por lo menos sabia que estarían aquí en Forks.

Cuando los pasos se escuchaban muy cerca cargue y bese a mi niña, tenia que salir para rescatar a su mami, me dolía dejarla, pero cuanto antes la dejara con Elisa, antes podía salir a buscarlos, podría hablar a Alice para que me ayudara a fingir un encuentro casual.

Buenas noches Edward, como se porto esta princesa esta tarde (dijo Elisa inocentemente).

Pues genial, es una princesita encantadora y no da nada de lata (dije orgulloso de lo buena que era mi hija).

Oh, es que es una niña encantadora (dijo ella suspirando) sabes, el mes pasado fue mi cumpleaños y nadie me lo festejo (dijo Elisa llorando).

De veras, lo siento, no lo sabía, pero el próximo le traeré un presente (dije ya que después de todo ella había ayudado a mi ángel y princesa cuando lo necesito, siempre estaría en deuda con ella por eso).

Es que yo quería festejarlo ahora que charly me invito a cenar para festejarme pero ahora bella tiene esta salida y no hay quien se quede con la princesita (dijo sollozando y yo le di el pañuelo que siempre cargaba desde pequeño, costumbre que me inculco Esme).

Pues, si quieres yo puedo cuidarla un rato (dije asustado por su actitud, maldición, maldición, quería ir por bella, pero le debía mucho a Elisa).

Harías eso por mi (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Elisa), oh, pero que estoy diciendo, de seguro tu tienes cosas más importantes que hacer (dijo comenzando a llorar).

No, claro que no, encantado lo hago, tengo la noche libre, usted no se preocupe (dije poniendo una mano en su hombro como medio de consuelo, no sabia que mas hacer, le estaba agradecido, pero no eramos tanto como amigos).

Bueno, si es así deja le digo a charly que ya podemos irnos (dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras salía prácticamente volando).

15 minutos después charly y Elisa salieron a cenar, ella me sonrió cuando pasaron frente a mi para salir, una vez solo con mi hija estaba indeciso entre quedarme y bañar a mi nena o llevarla conmigo y seguir a bella, para mi suerte el maldito Edward en miniatura vestido de diablo me guio hacia la salida, mi coche y rumbo a la Bella Italia.

* * *

Siento mucho la demora, pero de verdad que tratare de actualizar mas seguido, poco a poco estoy regresando a hacerlo, pero después de mi enfermedad había quedado un poco aturdida, y no tenia mucha inspiración.

Ósea, se lo que sigue, pero no se me daba el redactarlo, expresarlo o como se diga, jajajaaj, pero ya estoy mejor.

El capitulo que sigue es la cita por fin, jajajaja.

Hice un nuevo fic, pensaran que estoy loca, pero es que uno de mis fics esta por terminar, aun no diré cual, porque necesito arreglar unos detalles, pero en pocos capítulos concluirá.

El fic se llama: RINDETE AL AMOR

SUMARY: Se conocieron y se enamoraron, mas se negaron a aceptarlo, solo queda esperar ver que se rindan al amor…..

Lo narro hablando en tercera persona, no lo había hecho anteriormente, espero se puedan pasar por ahí y les guste.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejarme un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	11. la cita

La mayoría de los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 11

POV Bella

La verdad es que la compañía de Camilo era agradable, no tal vez la que mi cuerpo quisiera, pero agradable al fin y al cabo.

Una vez que me dijo a donde me llevaría el camino hacia el restaurante estuvo en un silencio cómodo, el intento tomarme la mano, al principio me congele, no se comparaba con la sensación que siempre tenia tocar a Edward, la que sentí al entregarle mi hija a Edward hace unos momentos, esa corriente eléctrica no estuvo presente, me empecé a cuestionar si seria que Camilo no era para mi, no sentía la chispa.

Una vez en el restaurante, esperamos 10 minutos para que nos entregaran una mesa, según nos dijeron había un área exclusiva en la segunda planta donde contaban con una pista de baile y un pequeño grupo musical, yo pensé que iríamos ahí ya que es lo que me había dicho el, por lo que el hecho de que Camilo pidiera una mesa tranquila en la primera planta me desconcertó.

Pensé que iríamos a bailar (le pregunte una vez estuvimos sentados en nuestra mesa).

Y lo haremos, solo que pensé que seria agradable primero conocernos mejor y que mejor que hablarlo aquí, tranquilamente (me sonrió de lado, pero no se me erizo la piel como cuando "el" lo hacia).

POV Edward

Espere escuchar el sonido del vehículo de Charly alejarse para correr a la segunda planta, ir al cuarto de Nessy, tomar una de sus abultadas chamarritas de franela, preparar su pañalera y tomar el porta bebe.

Una vez que me sentí listo para nuestra pequeña salida baje corriendo la escalera y salí de la casa, mi auto estaba ahí en la entrada, por lo que rápidamente puse a mi nena en su asiento de coche, agradecí mentalmente a Alice quien había insistido en la tienda de bebe para que lo comprara.

Me subí rápidamente al coche y por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que Nessy tenia un hermoso puchero en sus labios, se notaba que la idea de viajar en la parte de atrás del coche solita no le hacia gracia, pero todo era por su seguridad.

Iba saliendo de la propiedad cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, por la melodía supe que era mi mama así que me orille y le conteste, nunca me hablaba a no ser que fuera importante.

Si mama (conteste y me voltee a ver a mi hija).

Hey cariño, donde estas (me pregunto con esa dulce voz maternal).

Acabo de salir de casa de Bella porque (dije mientras veía como mi nena empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos).

Oh, que bien, y dime como esta mi querida nietecita, hace días que no la he podido ir a ver (dijo suspirando, ella adoraba a mi hija).

Esta de maravilla, cada día mas grande y hermosa (sonreí al ver como Nessy formaba una adorable "o" con sus labios y se estiraba incomoda en el asiento), hum, mama y tu donde estas.

Estoy en la casa, tus hermanos salieron y tu papa tiene guardia, así que estoy solita (entonces se me ocurrió, así adormilada la niña descansaría mejor con Esme y así ella también estaría contenta de verla y se harían compañía mutua).

Pues hoy es tu noche de suerte, tengo a la nena conmigo y te la pienso llevar unas horas (le dije y escuche su pequeño chillido de emoción).

Si, pronto hijo tráemela (rodé los ojos, casi me la imaginaba saltando como hacia Alice cuando se salía con la suya).

Colgué la llamada y en 20 minutos ya estaba en casa de Esme, quien me esperaba en la puerta de la entrada sonriendo, y una vez estacione el coche salió corriendo a tomar a la niña quien estaba dormida ahora).

Le resumí lo que estaba pasando, la cita de bella y todo eso, ella me abrazo y deseándome suerte se fue acostar a la niña a mi habitación, salí de la casa y me fui a la Bella Italia, desde afuera del restaurante pude empezar a escuchar lo que decían, para mi suerte el transmisor tenia buena señal y todo se escuchaba claramente.

Estuve en el estacionamiento escuchándolos, conteniéndome para no bajar, entrar, cargar a bella y sacarla de ahí, para mi suerte la mayor parte del tiempo hablaron de los casos del tipejo ese, al parecer era abogado, puaj, que aburricion de conversación.

Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormido cuando un toque a mi ventana me sobresalto, reconocí a Cecilia, mi ex secretaria y ex amante parada afuera de la puerta de copiloto, me debatí entre abrirle o no, pero podía ser que necesitara algo y ante todo era un caballero.

Hey Eddy como estas (me contuve de gruñirle y la deje subir al asiento de copiloto, la noche ya era fresca).

Que se te ofrece Cecilia (le pregunte cortes y rápido, no quería estar con alguien que me recordara lo estúpido que fui).

Yo solo (ella se veía extraña, mas delgada y ojerosa, estuvo titubeando y viéndose los pies, cosa rara ya que el vehículo no tenia luces prendidas y al ser de noche no se veía nada).

Tu solo que Cecilia, estoy ocupado y no tengo tu tiempo (dije desesperado al estarme perdiendo la conversación de mi bella con el clon barato).

Estoy embarazada (me congele automáticamente, yo siempre me había cuidado en cada encuentro, no era un estúpido), que, no me mires así, los accidentes pasan, pero no te preocupes, no es tuyo (dijo ella al ver mi mirada y suspiro), lo peor es que al practicarme los exámenes de rutina salió que tenia herpes y sífilis (dijo terminando de rematarme de la preocupación).

No recordaba ninguna vez haberlo hecho con ella ni con nadie sin protección, pero como ella decía, existen los accidentes, prueba de ello estaba mi hija, a quien no consideraba accidente, pero tampoco planeada.

Por otro lado las enfermedades que le habían sido detectadas eran serias, y cavia la posibilidad que yo las tuviera en estos momentos por estúpido, por mujeriego, por inmaduro, promiscuo y demás.

Bueno, solo quería que lo supieras y te checaras, pensaba ir a buscarte pero no había tenido oportunidad (dijo ella abriendo la puerta del coche y bajando), lo siento mucho (dijo y se perdió de vista).

Definitivamente era una mierda, tenia que irme a checar de inmediato, además si salía con algo tenia que decirles a mis ex amantes, no podía permitir que ellas fueran por la vida con alguna enfermedad y contagiando a los demás.

Subí volumen al transmisor, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, como era posible que ahora que me proponía reconquistar a bella, luchar para formar una familia me fuera a enterar de esto, bella merecía a alguien mejor, y si tuviera algo de decencia la dejaría en paz y que fuera feliz con alguien mas, pero de mas estaba el hecho de que yo era egoísta y quería a bella para mi, que solo fuera mía.

Mañana mismo me haría todos los exámenes necesarios y dependiendo de los resultados llevaría a cabo mis planes de recuperación de mi mujer, mi Ángel, mi Bella.

De repente sentí que la situación me sobre pasaba, necesitaba una copa para poder digerir toda la nueva situación, así que me baje del coche y me dirigí al restaurante, tuve cuidado de no ser visto por nadie conocido, pedí un vaso de whisky y me lo tome de jalón apenas estuvo en mi mesa, me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en mis estupideces.

Mas de una ocasión tuve que rechazar insinuaciones de algunas camareras o de alguna chica del lugar, ahora no escuchaba la conversación de bella y ese tipejo, pero los veía de vez en cuando y para mi gusto estaban sentados uno frente a otro y ni siquiera tenían las manos tomadas.

Una que otra vez el intentaba darle de comer de su postre a la boca, o trataba de tener algún tipo de detalle mas intimo con ella, pero ella le sonreía y lo evadía sin ser grosera, en mi negra imaginación imaginaba que ella sentía repulsión por el, que se paraba de ahí, caminaba a donde yo estaba, me decía que me amaba y me besaba salvajemente y así todos éramos felices.

Así estuve como media hora imaginando que ella lo dejaba por mi, pero un movimiento en su mesa me hizo poner mas atención, ellos se paraban y le decían algo a la mesera y ella los escoltaba a un elevador cerca de la entrada, una vez la puerta cerrada con ellos adentro me levante e hice lo mismo.

Llegue a la segunda planta, a penas las puertas se abrieron me encontré escuchando música salsa, había parejas en el baile, el lugar tenia un aire de privacidad, relajación, un lugar intimo para citas.

Me fui a la barra y pedí otro vaso de whisky, me senté y voltee para buscar con la mirada a ese par, al principio no los localice, así que me levante y empecé a caminar alrededor de las mesas, todo iba bien, pero de repente un sudor frio me recorrió la nuca.

Que haces aquí Edward Cullen (escuche una voz familiar y molesta a mis espaldas, mierda, mierda y mas mierda, mi vida apesta).

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, quien creen que descubrió a Eddy, se que es cortito, pero tratare de actualizar pronto.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejar un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	12. DESCUBIERTO

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

No he podido agradecer personalmente los reviews que he recivido, pero apenas pueda lo hare, Muchas Gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por sus alertas, por sus favoritos, por leer el fic.

* * *

CAPITULO 12

POV Edward

Que haces aquí Edward Cullen (escuche una voz familiar y molesta a mis espaldas, mierda, mierda y mas mierda, mi vida apesta).

Hice mi mejor sonrisa y lentamente me di la vuelta topándome frente a frente con mi clon barato, el me veía con el ceño fruncido y por un momento me puse a pensar si yo me veía tan mal como se veía él con ese gesto, pero deseche la idea, a mi muchas me habían dicho que era sexy cuando lo hacía.

El sostenía dos bebidas en las manos, la verdad no sabía que contestarle, no andaba de humor para soportarlo y lo único que quería era golpearlo, así que me puse a pensar como quitármelo de encima estando el de una pieza y sin que el idiota fuera como niñita a llorarle a bella que me vio aquí.

Yo…hum…..este (demonios, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como bella se había dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que venía directamente así nosotros).

Que haces aquí Edward (me pregunto nerviosa), le paso algo a Reneesme (vi que sus ojos se empezaban a poner cristalinos y se veía asustada).

Me quise golpear mentalmente al verla así, claro se supone que yo debería cuidar a nuestra hija en casa hasta que ella llegue y que hago yo, salgo a jugar a los detectives y dejo a la niña con mi mama para seguir a mi ex como si fuera un psicópata, y para colmo me descubre en su cita con unas copitas de mas encima y sin la niña, seguro pensaba que era un inepto y le había hecho algo a mi hija.

Yo..no, la niña esta bien (dije nervioso al ver como su cara cambiaba drásticamente de preocupación a enojo).

Entonces que fregados haces aquí y donde esta mi hija (me chillo y pude ver como las venitas de su frente empezaban a exaltarse).

Demonios, quise contestarle pero se veía tan sexy enojada, que solo podía pensar en llevármela a otro sitio y comérmela a besos, hacerle el amor y muchas cosas más, pero un recuerdo de hace unos momentos me impidió seguir mis instintos).

--Flash Back—

Estoy embarazada (me congele automáticamente, yo siempre me había cuidado en cada encuentro, no era un estúpido), que, no me mires así, los accidentes pasan, pero no te preocupes, no es tuyo (dijo ella al ver mi mirada y suspiro), lo peor es que al practicarme los exámenes de rutina salió que tenia herpes y sífilis (dijo terminando de rematarme de la preocupación).

--Flash Back—

Demonios, no podía hacer nada hasta no estar seguro de estar completamente limpio y sano. Así que trate de inventar una buena escusa para hacerle entender porque la había dejado en casa de mi madre.

Eddy (iba a contestar cuando una Rosalie emocionada apareció de la nada y se colgó de mi brazo), no encontraste la botella que te pedimos (me dijo desconcertándome hasta a mi).

Hey bella (dijo de pronto fingiendo que se percataba apenas de la presencia de bella y Camilo).

Como estas Rosalie (le dijo bella con una sonrisa tensa sin quitar la visa de mi).

Hey Rosalie porque tardas tanto (escuche la ronca voz de Emmet que hizo que bella desviara su atención de mi y entonces pude ver que todos mis hermanos estaban detrás de mi).

Es que Eddy no encontró la botella que le pedimos (pude ver que mis hermanos me veían interrogantes pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto) y pues nos topamos aquí con bella (decía sonriéndole a mis hermanos).

Y bien Cullen, aun no me dices donde esta mi hija y que haces tu aquí (volvió a pregunta bella cruzando los brazos enojada, pero ese movimiento había levantado mas sus generosos pechos y no pude evitar quedármele viendo embobado, iba a contestar cuando pude ver que se le marcaban los pezones, gruñí y me frote la cien para no cometer una locura).

Sentía el aire pesado a mi alrededor, bella me veía a mi y yo a ella, sentí que todos desaparecían a mi alrededor, solo estábamos ella y yo, quise decirle tantas cosas, pedirle perdón y una nueva oportunidad, quise hacer tantas cosas, ella era la mujer de mi vida, iba a dar un paso para acercarme más a ella cuando vi que Camilo se acercaba y le decía algo al oído rompiendo nuestra burbuja, iba a saltar y golpearlo.

Bella (escuche que Alice decía antes de lanzársele para abrazarla, adivinando lo que haría), te ves increíblemente sexy hermanita (y las mejillas de bella se pusieron de un encantador rojo brillante).

Todos mis hermanos saludaron a bella e ignoraron al Camilo ese que se veía más que enojado, pero no dejaba de comerse con la mirada a Rosalie, vaya que el tipo era un descarado.

La niña está en casa de Esme (le dije al sentir de nuevo su mirada interrogativa y molesta).

Es que nosotros le hablamos para que viniera y como Esme extrañaba a Nessy pasamos a dejársela, espero no te moleste bella, pero ya sabes que Esme no puede salir mucho de casa por su salud (decía Jasper sonriendo y salvándome la vida).

No Jasper no me importa que Esme la tenga, pero es que no me aviso Edward nada (decía ella tensa), y que hacen aquí (pregunto al aire).

Es que es una noche muy especial y queríamos que Edward estuviera aquí (dijo rose agarrando del brazo a Emmet), Emmet me acaba de proponer matrimonio (chillaba y todos sonreímos ante su felicidad).

Muchas felicidades (chillo bella abrazándola, Alice pronto se unió al abrazo, Camilo quiso unirse disque para felicitar a rose pero Emmet, Jasper y yo le cerramos el paso y terminamos abrazados los 6).

Nos separamos unos minutos después al estar sofocándonos con el abrazo de Emmet, quien era el que casi abarcaba a todos y nos apretaba.

Bueno bella, espero te nos unas para el brindis (dijo Jasper sonriéndole).

Claro (dijo ella sonriendo), oh, es que no vengo sola (decía al ver la mirada de Camilo).

Pues no importa, mientras más mejor (dijo Alice jalándola del brazo junto a rose).

Y no puedes faltar a la boda (le susurraba Rosalie), será en Cancún (dijo y ella y Alice chillaron).

En cancun (pregunto bella intrigada).

Aja, es que tu no sabes la historia verdad (dijo Jasper).

Hace como 5 años Carlisle tuvo que ir a un congreso ahí, y todos nos fuimos con el (empezó a decir Alice).

Y mira para hacerte el resumen más corto ahí fue donde este galán (dijo Emmet agarrando la solapa de si traje), le pedí a esta muñequita (decía mientras besaba a Rosalie de piquito), que fuera mi novia y ahí nos dimos nuestro primer beso (decía con mirada soñadora a una sonriente rose).

Así que es un lugar especial para nosotros dos (terminaba Rosalie).

Después de eso todos caminamos detrás de las chicas hacia la mesa, no podía creer la suerte que había tenido, había sido salvado por un pelito del enojo de bella gracias a mis hermanos.

Hey bellita, donde está tu abrigo (pregunto Emmet abrazándola antes de que ella se sentara en la mesa que ellos tenían reservada), porque saliste de tu casa semi desnuda (le pregunto con el ceño fruncido y bella se puso casi morada de vergüenza).

Yo este mi abrigo está en mi mesa (decía nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos y de vez en cuando trataba de estirar la poquita tela del vestido), pero qué diablos Emmet Cullen yo puedo vestirme como quiera y solo para tu información no estoy semi desnuda, así es el vestido (le decía con un puchero que solo me provocaba morderle ese tentador labio que sobresalía al hacer ella el puchero).

Todos soltaron carcajadas al ver como había reaccionado bella, se veía tan tierna e inocente para después verse tan sexy enojada de que le tomaran el pelo con bromas.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa que era para 6 personas, bella se sentó y antes que otra cosa pasara me senté a su lado, Camilo me vio feo e iba a sentarse al otro lado de ella pero Alice se le adelanto disque para hablar de la boda haciendo que Camilo tuviera que ir por una silla a otra mesa y sentarse en una esquina solito.

Quise reírme al ver su cara pero no quise tentar mi suerte de nuevo, estuvimos brindando, platicando, una que otra vez mis hermanos salían a bailar, Camilo quiso hacerlo pero siempre llegaba alguno de mis hermanos y se ponía a platicar con bella.

Y así estuvimos por largo tiempo, cuando menos lo pensé ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, todos teníamos unas copitas de mas, pero no estábamos precisamente borrachos, Camilo quiso irse y llevarse a bella, pero en ese estado no lo permití, bella renegó que si había venido con Camilo tenía que irse con el pero alegue que al estar la niña en casa de mis padres mejor se fuera conmigo para pasar a recogerla y así ella recelosamente acepto.

Camilo se fue hecho una fiera, ni siquiera espero para pagar la cuenta de lo que consumió el muy gorroso, se fue indignado pero a nadie le importo. Pagamos la cuenta y nos marchamos a casa en parejas, rose y Emmet, Alice y Jasper y Bella y yo.

Fuimos los primeros en llegar a casa de Esme, por la hora era obvio que todos estarían dormidos así que le indique a bella que entramos en silencio, en la cocina había una nota de que la niña estaba en la habitación que Esme le había preparado en la casa.

Lleve a bella ahí y pudimos ver que nuestro pequeño angelito estaba perdidamente dormida, Salí dejando a bella sola para darle unos minutos con la nena y me fui a cambiar, me sentía todo acalorado.

Termine de cambiarme con un short y una playera sport y me fui a buscar a bella para ver si quería que la llevara a casa ya, pero al entrar vi que estaba sentada a lado de la cuna que Esme había comprado y estaba profundamente dormida, me dio tanta ternura verla así que fui por mi celular y le tome varias fotos a las dos.

Luego cargue a bella y la lleve a mi habitación me daba pena levantarla, se notaba tan cansada, la acomode en mi cama y le quite los zapatos, las pinzas de su peinado y la tape para dormir, tome una sabana de mi closet para dormirme en el sofá pero antes de que me acostara su voz me detuvo.

Edward (dijo abriendo los ojos), quédate esta noche conmigo (me suplico).

Bella no puedo amor (le dije tenso ya que sabía que ella hablaba así por andar con unas copas en cima).

Porque no (dijo haciendo un puchero), ya no me quieres (escuche que decía entre sollozos).

Yo no pudiendo soportar su dolor me acerque y la abrace, le permití llorar en mi pecho y que sacara todo su dolor mientras le decía cuanto la amaba y le pedía perdón por mis estupideces.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de mi amor por ella, pero ahora no podía aprovecharme de su embriagues, además ahora necesitaba saber que pasaba en mi cuerpo, si estaba enfermo de algo o no.

Terminamos acostados y abrazados en un silencio para nada incomodo, sentí cuando su respiración tomo un ritmo regular y una vez que comprobé que estaba dormida me permití caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

POV Bella

Sentí los rayos del sol darme directo en la cara, gruñí porque ya les había dicho a la servidumbre que siempre en las noches checaran que estuvieran cerradas, abrí los ojos y me congele al notar que no estaba en mi habitación.

Sentí un peso sobre mi cadera desnuda y me quise morir, no podía ser que haiga terminado teniendo sexo con alguien por borracha, me di la vuelta lentamente y vi que con quien estaba era con Edward, pero lo que más me tranquilizo fue el notar que estaba completamente vestida, pero mi vestido dejaba parte de mi vientre desnudo y era donde el tenia su mano rodeándome la cintura.

Salí como pude de la cama y fui al baño a lavarme la cara, poco a poco pude recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, me sentí mal por cómo me comporte con Camilo, pero el iba muy deprisa y no me gustaba que coqueteara con todas, lo había estado observando cómo se comía a Rosalie con la mirada.

Pero por extraño que parezca no me nació decirle nada, total no somos nada y apenas nos estamos conociendo, mas una persona así, que es capaz de coquetear con otra frente a su cita no valía la pena.

Ya después hablaría con él, salí del baño dispuesta a buscar a mi hija, no había avisado en casa que no llegaría, seguro Elisa o papa estarían preocupados por nosotras.

Hable de mi celular a casa para avisarles que estaba bien y que llegaría más tarde, seguro se sorprenderían ya que nunca había faltado a dormir a casa, pero la sorprendida fui yo cuando la muchacha me dijo que mi papa y Elisa no habían llegado a dormir, ya hablaría seriamente con los dos más tarde que los viera.

Mi hija estaba aun perdidamente dormida, no pude evitar como siempre quedarme embobada observándola, se parecía tanto a Edward.

Buenos días cariño (di un brinquito del susto).

Buenos días Esme (dije dándome la vuelta hacia la puerta y sonreírle).

Esta hermosa y grandísima (dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba por los hombros para contemplarla juntos), se parece tanto a mi Edward de bebe (dijo suspirando y quitándole unos mechones de pelo de la frente).

Aja (dije agachándome y dándole un beso en la frente a Nessy).

Querida, después de desayunar me gustaría hablar a solas contigo (dijo presionando mi hombro y con mirada suplicante).

Yo no le conteste, solo asentí con la cabeza y vi por el rabillo del ojo que ella se marchaba, no sabía que quería hablar conmigo pero quería mucho a Esme y no le haría la grosería de irme y no escucharla.

Si lo que quería era abogar por su hijo ni modo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendré que decirle y hacerle entender que ese es un tema que solo Edward y yo podemos tocar.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado, no se pueden quejar ahora, jajjaaj, solo tarde 4 dias en actualizar.

Ya hubo un primer acercamiento de nuestros protagonistas, pero no todo es tan facil, ahora haber que sucede entre ellos.

Ahora falta ver de que hablara Esme con bella, que pasara con los análisis de Eddy, donde estarán charly y Elisa, en fin, todo se ira sabiendo en los proximos capítulos.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejarme sus Reviews**

**Aquí**


	13. SORPRESAS

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía totalmente.

CAPITULO 12

POV Bella

Hable de mi celular a casa para avisarles que estaba bien y que llegaría más tarde, seguro se sorprenderían ya que nunca había faltado a dormir a casa, pero la sorprendida fui yo cuando la muchacha me dijo que mi papa y Elisa no habían llegado a dormir, ya hablaría seriamente con los dos más tarde que los viera.

Mi hija estaba aun perdidamente dormida, no pude evitar como siempre quedarme embobada observándola, se parecía tanto a Edward.

Buenos días cariño (di un brinquito del susto).

Buenos días Esme (dije dándome la vuelta hacia la puerta y sonreírle).

Esta hermosa y grandísima (dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba por los hombros para contemplarla juntos), se parece tanto a mi Edward de bebe (dijo suspirando y quitándole unos mechones de pelo de la frente).

Aja (dije agachándome y dándole un beso en la frente a Nessy).

Querida, después de desayunar me gustaría hablar a solas contigo (dijo presionando mi hombro y con mirada suplicante).

Yo no le conteste, solo asentí con la cabeza y vi por el rabillo del ojo que ella se marchaba, no sabía que quería hablar conmigo pero quería mucho a Esme y no le haría la grosería de irme y no escucharla.

Si lo que quería era abogar por su hijo ni modo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendré que decirle y hacerle entender que ese es un tema que solo Edward y yo podemos tocar.

Me fui de nuevo a la habitación de Edward pero con Nessy en brazos, en el trascurso la fui levantando, y ella gruño al abrir los ojos y ver a su alrededor, para después reconocerme y balbucear sonriendo.

Edward seguía en la cama dormido así que tome de la pañalera de mi hija algo de su ropa y un pañal e hice una incursión rápida en el closet de Edward, no quería seguir con ese vestido puesto, de mi búsqueda lo único que pude encontrar fue una playera y un short deportivo, era lo único que gracias al elástico en la cintura evitaría que se me callera al piso e hiciera el ridículo.

Nos metimos al baño y puse a llenar la bañera mientras le quitaba a mi niña su pañal mojado de la noche y la ropita, me detuve haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita hasta que note la bañera lista, me quite rápido la ropa y me metí con ella a la bañera.

A ella le encantaba jugar en el baño, era uno de los momentos que mas disfrutábamos compartir, jugamos un buen rato en donde solo se escuchaban nuestras risas y los chapoteos de mi niña cuando la acostaba y la ponía a flotar, desde muy pequeña en España la había metido a natación ya que según su pediatra era la edad mejor indicada para que aprendiera y la verdad así lo había hecho mi Nessy.

Estaba tan concentrada con mi hija que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta se abría, solo cuando escuche un jadeo ahogado fue que voltee asustada para ver justo en la puerta a mi tormento personal viendo embelesado mi cuerpo desnudo y mojado.

Automáticamente mis mejillas adquirieron esa tonalidad rojiza caracteriza de mis momentos embarazosos, mas una mirada a sus ojos basto para que me perdiera en esas orbes esmeraldas idiotizada, si no hubiera sido por los gorgoteos de mi nena que jugaba ajena a todo hubiera sucedido un gran error, que como lo sé, pus fácil, por la tremenda erección que se le notaba a Edward y me hacia agua la boca.

El se disculpo rápidamente diciendo que no pensó que yo estuviera dándome un baño junto a la niña, que solo pensó que era yo vestida bañando a la niña sola y no sé cuantas cosas más antes de salir rápidamente del baño dejándome terriblemente excitada en la bañera con mi hija en brazos, no entendía como a mi cuerpo le bastaba una mirada suya para excitarse sin importar el lugar ni las circunstancias, solo con él me pasaba, mi cuerpo respondia como con nadie.

Termine de bañarnos rápidamente a Nessy y a mi ya sin tantos juegos, cosa que provoco varios pucheros en ella, tenia los pezones ultra sensibles aun por lo de un momento atrás, cuando me envolví en la toalla me dolieron, pero no fue cuando sentí que Nessy se abrazaba a mi cuello pegando el suyo al mío que chille al sentir demasiado dolor en esa área de mi cuerpo.

A partir de ese momento aunque trate de sonreír y jugar con mi Nessy ya no era lo mismo, ya no me sentía con humor para nada que no fuera salir rápidamente de esta casa, volver a la mía, a mi terreno que era donde me sentía segura, sin miedo a flaquear.

La vestí no sin antes ponerle su aceitito y talquito perfumado en el cuerpo, quería retrasar lo más posible un posible encuentro con Edward afuera, después lentamente me puse la ropa que había tomado prestada, me quedaba enorme, cosa que agradecí al tener mi cuerpo sensible, salí del baño aun rezando que la habitación estuviera sola y al parecer funciono ya que no había nadie a la vista.

Enliste todo lo nuestro de ahí, mi vestido, mi bolso, la pañalera y todo lo que había de nosotras, me puse unos calcetines que vi en un cajón abierto y salí haciendo malabares con todo en las manos, todo iba perfecto, con un poco más de suerte e iba poder salir de la casa sin ver de nuevo a Edward, solo buscaría a Esme en la cocina y le daría las gracias y me disculparía para así poder salir corriendo.

Nessy iba inquieta retorciéndose en mis brazos ya que no alcanzaba la pañalera, se había hecho muy posesiva con sus cosas y eso me preocupaba, no quería que fuera una niña solitaria y superficial, iba tan metida en mis preocupaciones que no note cuando una puerta antes de llegar a las escaleras se abría ya cuando me percate fue demasiado tarde como para desviar la dirección que llevaba.

Choque de golpe con un pecho desnudo y del susto solté todo menos a Nessy que iba aferrada a mi cuello, ambos caímos con Nessy entre los dos, mis mejillas me ardían por lo torpe que era, ni siquiera había levantado el rostro, demás sabia quien era, mi cuerpo lo reconocía siempre, mis sentidos lo reconocían, su olor, su tacto, su presencia, todo mi ser gritaba por él y mas una parte de mi anatomía que apenas había empezado a calmarse y que ahora ardía ya que con Nessy entre nuestros pechos su cadera y la mía estaban haciendo un exquisito contacto, yo inconscientemente había empezado a mover mis caderas para tener mayor fricción entre los dos.

El al principio me tomo de las caderas para ayudarme con la fricción, pero un momento después se levantaba ágilmente como si mi cuerpo le repudiara, mas una parte de su anatomía me decía lo contrario al estar notablemente erecta.

Nos ayudo a levantarnos a Nessy y a mi, mas no quise levantar la mirada, el hecho de que lo hubiera buscado y el me hubiera rechazado era muy vergonzoso, levante las cosas y tome a Nessy quien ahora se había quedado sujeta a su papa pero al hacerlo ella jalo con sus piecitos la toalla dejándolo completamente desnudo en el pasillo.

Si no fuera por las carcajadas que escuche a mis espaldas no me habría dado cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par ya que me había quedado congelada en mi lugar, voltee para darle tiempo a Edward de ponerse la toalla y vi a Emmet y Jasper que iban saliendo de una habitación, ambos estaban sujetándose el estomago de la risa.

Solo fui consciente de que Edward paso rápidamente frente a mí y entraba dando un portazo a su habitación mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

Ellos me ayudaron a bajar las cosas de mi hija y todos nos dirigimos a la cocina, ahí vimos a Esme apresurada sacar el pan tostado de la tostadora, mientras tenía unos wafles en la sartén, quise ayudarla pero me mando junto con una manzana rayada a que mejor se la diera a Nessy que chillo apenas vio que la tomaba.

Buenos días chicos (dijo Esme apretándoles las mejillas a ambos chicos quienes le sonrieron con cariño), muchas felicidades hijo (dijo ahora viendo a Emmet con amor mientras le sonreía), rose me dijo que ayer por fin te decidiste y que por fin se casaran (dijo abrazándolo mientras chillaba emocionada por la boda).

Si mami, mi rose me dijo que si (dijo sacando el pecho con suficiencia), pero pues era obvio, dime quien se me puede negar (dijo guiñándonos un ojo a Esme y a mi), soy irresistible, todo un bombón (dijo pegándose el la barbilla como todo un don Juan, cosa que nos hizo reír a todos los presentes mientras rodábamos los ojos por lo modesto que era).

Y bien, que quieren de almorzar (pregunto mientras le servía a Nessy un poco de jugo en su mamila).

Nada, las chicas se llevaron nuestros coches ya que no tenían suficiente espacio en uno para poner las bolsas de las compras que fueron a hacer (dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros y Emmet un puchero).

Pero yo tengo hambre (chillo el grandulón), no es justo que tengamos que caminar para ir al trabajo (dijo cruzándose de hombros), si no trabajamos no tienen dinero para gastar, como pueden ser desconsideradas y dejarnos a pie (dijo mientras se hacia el digno).

Entonces sin decir nada Esme fue hacia la alacena y saco algunas cosas para después dirigirse al refrigerador, yo no puse mucha atención pues le seguía dando la fruta rayada y su juguito a mi hija, solo cuando vi que Emmet chillaba y saltaba en su lugar fue que voltee curiosa para ver el motivo.

Esme cargaba con tres loncheritas donde les guardaba unos refractarios con fruta, pan tostado y otras cosas junto con un termo a cada una, las cerraba y caminaba sonriendo hacia los chicos.

Aquí está la tuya hijo (dijo dándole a Jasper una locherita de tinker bell pero en vez de rubia esta tenía el cabello pintado de negro), le puse el café negro como te gusta (dijo guiñándole un ojo y por primera vez pude ver a Jasper sonrojado).

Le das esta a Edward, parece que también se le hizo tarde (dijo dándole una lonchera de los powers rangers), le puse el jugo de frutas que tanto le gusta dile que se lo coma todo (dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Emmet que la veía con ojitos expectantes).

Y aquí esta la tuya (dijo dándole una locherita de los ositos cariñositos), le puse todo lo que te gusta (dijo mientras era abrazada con el famoso abrazo del oso de Emmet mientras los dos reían).

Chicos no quisiera interrumpir el momento familiar (dijo Edward sobre saltándonos a todos), pero por lo que escuche no tienen coche (dijo cruzado de brazos desde el umbral de la puerta), si quieren que les de un aventón mejor vayámonos que se me hace tarde y tengo una cita urgente (dijo y me pregunte si seria con una mujer y por eso su apuro).

El camino y abrazo a Esme mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hacia con Nessy quien estaba sentada en la barra desayunadora mientras yo enfrente le seguía rayando mas fruta y por ultimo de mi solo se despedía con un asentimiento de cabeza, cosa que me confirmo que se vería con alguien, por eso su frialdad.

Cerré los puños llena de celos de saber que se vería con otra que sin querer hice papilla la manzana que sostenía en la mano, por suerte para mí nadie me vio ya que Esme había salido a encaminarlos a la salida de la casa.

POV Edward

Me sentía mal por tratar así a bella, pero no podía permitir que tuviéramos un acercamiento, no al menos mientras estuviera seguro de estar sano, así que por mas tentado que estaba de hacerle el amor tuve que portándome con frialdad.

El ver su cuerpo desnudo y mojado me había dejado excitadísimo, tanto que no había podido esperar y había corrido al baño que había en el pasillo y me había metido a bañar con agua helada y por las prisas había olvidado mi ropa en mi habitación.

La verdad no había sido mi intención verla desnuda, solo que pensé que bañaría a Nessy y había querido compartir con ellas ese momento, pero a partir de ese momento todo se me había salido de control, el embarazo había favorecido notablemente el cuerpo de mi bella, la había hecho más mujer, más hermosa, moría porque todo estuviera bien y así poder luchar por formar una relación, una familia con ella y nuestra hija.

Pero las cosas no habían parado ahí, después de salir solo envuelto en una toalla del baño hacia mi habitación por ir rememorando el recuerdo del cuerpo de ella desnudo para así no olvidarlo jamás no me di cuenta de que ella venia toda cargada de cosas y habíamos chocado.

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos haciendo un espectáculo en medio pasillo, pero las palabras de mi ex secretaria y amante de anoche me hicieron efecto y toda pasión quedo congelada, me levante rápidamente y la ayude a levantarse, el que ella se encontrara igual de excitada que yo subió algo mi ego, de esos malditos exámenes sanguíneos dependía mi único futuro ya que sin ella no me quedaba nada.

Mas al levantarlas mi hija se había aferrado a mi cuello sonriendo, me alegraba que estuviera mas abierta conmigo ahora pero no fue cuando se la regrese a bella que paso un momento demasiado vergonzoso, mi hija jalo la toalla y me dejo completamente desnudo en el pasillo mostrando en toda su gloria la dolorosa erección que me cargaba.

Lo más humillante no fue quedar así frente a ella, sino el saber que mis hermanos habían presenciado todo el espectáculo, conociendo a Emmet no dejaría de burlarse de mí nunca.

Camine maldiciéndome mi suerte y sin querer di un portazo en mi habitación, me cambie rápidamente y fue ahí que recordé como iba vestida bella en el pasillo, no había duda que ella era una belleza andando, tal vez había visto mejores pero ninguna comparada a su belleza natural, hermosa con vestido de fiesta como anoche o con solo mi ropa deportiva como ahora.

Me cambie rápidamente y baje, me quede en la puerta viendo como interactuaban todos, simplemente bella y mi hija encajaban aquí, este era su hogar, conmigo y mi familia, se llevaban perfectos, se querían, su relación era tan natural, como si mis hermanos fueran los suyos, o mis padres los de ella, ella era mi todo, no se como había sido tan estúpido, idiota y un montón de palabrotas que se cruzaron por mi mente que si las mencionara no terminaría.

Hice notar mi presencia cuando vi que era tarde y que en media hora abriría el laboratorio de análisis clínicos de Seattle, no quería hacerme los análisis en el pueblo ya que de lo pequeño que era todo se sabía, así que me haría ese pequeño viaje e iría con un viejo amigo laboratorista.

Me despedí de mi madre con un beso y un abrazo, lo mismo con mi hija pero con bella solo con una asentimiento de cabeza, si me acercaba mas de seguro no resistiría y me la comería a besos, salí rápidamente de la cocina siendo seguido por mis hermanos y Esme hacia la cochera.

Mi madre me veía con reproche, supongo por la despedida de bella, pero no quería explicar mis motivos, no al menos hasta que tuviera los resultados de esos malditos exámenes en mis manos.

Lleve a mis hermanos a sus trabajos, todo el camino tuvimos que soportar a Emmet que presumía que su lonche era más grande que el nuestro y no sé cuantas cosas más, yo solo podía concentrarme en lo que pasaría a continuación.

Qué tal si resultaba positivo, que tal si tenía alguna enfermedad, con que cara le pediría una oportunidad a bella, con qué cara vería de nuevo a mi hija, a mis padres, que sería de mi vida……

Hice el camino hacia Seattle rápidamente y llegue rápidamente a mi destino, por suerte no había encontrado tráfico en la carretera y mi volvo era muy rápido, llegue al laboratorio y le pedí a la recepcionista que me llevara con mi amigo, así que una vez que le deje claro que no me interesaba filtrear con ella a regañadientes me llevo a un consultorio al final de un pasillo.

Ay brevemente le explique a mi amigo la situación y el compresivamente y sin hacer preguntas de mas procedió a sacarme sangre en unos tubos de ensayo y me prometió tenerme los resultados lo antes posible, me despedí de el rápidamente y salí de ahí rezando que todo estuviera bien, que los resultados fueran negativos……….

POV Bella

Ya se fueron (dijo sobre saltándome ya que me había concentrado en limpiar lo que había ensuciado mientras dejaba a mi hija en el piso gateando a mi alrededor), ahora si, quiero que hablemos de mujer a mujer (dijo poniéndose las manos en sus caderas y viéndome fijamente).

Mira Esme, no quiero ser grosera yo te quiero mucho pero si es sobre Edward y nuestra relación te pediré de la manera más atenta que no interfieras en ello (dije mientras cargaba a Nessy del piso).

Bueno, en realidad no es precisamente de su relación de lo que quería hablar (dijo mientras caminaba a la cafetera y empezaba a preparar dos tazas de café), sino de una historia algo similar que nos paso a Carlisle y a mi (dijo dejándome con la boca abierta).

Carlisle te engaño (jadee).

Aja (dijo poniéndose triste), fue cuando teníamos unos pocos años de matrimonio (añadió mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos).

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando empezó a sonar mi celular sin cesar y por la tonada adivine que era Elisa o mi padre quien me hablaba, así que me disculpe con Esme mientras le explicaba mi preocupación ya que no habían llegado a dormir y bla bla bla.

Charly Swan me puedes decir donde se metieron Elisa y tu (chille apenas vi el numero de mi padre en la pantalla de mi celular).

Hola papa, como estas, si que bueno que estas bien, te quiero (empezó a decir pero lo corte con un bufido molesto).

Dime donde se metieron que no llegaron a dormir a casa (le gruñi).

Bueno hijita preciosa (dijo cariñosamente y rodee los ojos), sabes que te quiero verdad (dijo ganándose otro bufido de mi parte por hacer las cosas de emoción), además no fuimos los únicos que no llegamos a dormir a casa hijita (me dijo pícaramente sorprendiéndome ya que nunca era así conmigo).

Charly (le advertí).

Ok, mira hija resulta que Elisa extrañaba mucho España (empezó cautelosamente), así que hice algo para evitarlo (dijo y note algo de emoción en su voz).

No me digas que se fueron a España solitos (chille ahora emocionada).

No (rio), la verdad es que quería llevarla pero ella mejor me pidió otra cosa (dijo dejándome intrigada).

Y entonces en donde están (pregunte ya que se había quedado callado y me moría de curiosidad).

Ella siempre quiso conocer un lugar, de donde son originarios sus abuelos (me dijo provocándome un jadeo al recordar que lugar quería volver ella una vez estuviera aquí en los USA).

Cuando estuve en España con ella recuerdo que me dijo cuanto quería volver a visitar el lugar de donde eran originarios sus abuelos maternos, pero lo fue dejando a la desidia ya que no quería viajar sola, pero había dicho que ahora que estuviera más cerca sin duda lo visitaría, quien iba a decir que lo haría con mi padre.

Estamos en Monterrey, México (dijo dejándome con la boca abierta) y quiero que vengas ya que le propuse matrimonio y ella acepto (dijo sorprendiéndome), así que nos casamos aquí en unos días a mi edad ya no es bueno esperar mucho (dijo haciendo que me sentara de la impresión).

Disculpen la demora, pero no había podido escribir, mi laptop esta fallando (la batería), solo prende cuando se le da la gana y me frustra….

En fin, espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, lo hice mas largo de lo que acostumbro, el capitulo que sigue ahora si es la conversación de Esme y bella, quiero que sepan que ya lo tengo casi terminado, y lo subiré apenas llegue el fic a los 140 Reviews……

**Así que sin más les**

**Pido me hagan el favor**

**De dejarme un Reviews**

**Aquí**


	14. secreto rebelado, una charla del pasado

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 14

No me digas que se fueron a España solitos (chille ahora emocionada).

No (rio), la verdad es que quería llevarla pero ella mejor me pidió otra cosa (dijo dejándome intrigada).

Y entonces en donde están (pregunte ya que se había quedado callado y me moría de curiosidad).

Ella siempre quiso conocer un lugar, de donde son originarios sus abuelos (me dijo provocándome un jadeo al recordar que lugar quería volver ella una vez estuviera aquí en los USA) ya que no lo recuerda, era muy pequeña cuando estuvo aquí.

Cuando estuve en España con ella recuerdo que me dijo cuanto quería volver a visitar el lugar de donde eran originarios sus abuelos maternos, pero lo fue dejando a la desidia ya que no quería viajar sola, pero había dicho que ahora que estuviera más cerca sin duda lo visitaría, quien iba a decir que lo haría con mi padre.

Estamos en Monterrey, México (dijo dejándome con la boca abierta) y quiero que vengas ya que le propuse matrimonio y ella acepto (dijo sorprendiéndome), así que nos casamos aquí en unos días a mi edad ya no es bueno esperar mucho (dijo haciendo que me sentara de la impresión).

No supe como terminamos la llamada, yo me sentía aun en shock por la noticia pero siendo sincera conmigo mismo me alegraba la noticia, Elisa era una gran mujer y había visto con mis propios ojos como lo había ayudado a salir de su depresión y pacientemente con sus rehabilitaciones.

Me levante del sillón donde me había dejado caer y me fui a la cocina donde se escuchaban las risotadas que soltaba mi hija mientras Esme le hacía gestos y le cantaba canciones, Esme volteo y me vio con curiosidad antes de cargar a Nessy y tomar de la encimera una mamila preparada, vi el reloj y me asombre de que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido, ya era casi medio día.

Voy a tratar de dormir a esta princesita (me dijo mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras), no protestes, aun tenemos que hablar (me dijo adivinando lo que pensaba hacer, se me había olvidado mi charla pendiente con Esme).

Así que asentí con la cabeza y me fui a preparar un té, una vez listo me senté mientras pensaba lo que tenia que hacer, teníamos los pasaportes listos gracias a nuestro reciente viaje de España hacia aquí, tenia solamente que preparar unas cosas que papa me encargo que le llevara y hacer mis maletas.

Comprar mi vestido y el de Nessy, hum, tenía solo una semana para prepararlo todo, ojala Alice y rose me puedan acompañar a comprar las cosas, ellas deben saber dónde encontrar lo que busco ya que están organizando la boda de Rosalie.

Sentí mi pantalón vibrar antes de sacar mi celular y contestar la llamada, decía numero privado así que conteste recelosa, últimamente no sabes ni que esperar, secuestros falsos, amenazas y un montón de cosas raras así que conteste con un "hola" secamente antes de escuchar una voz que tenia mucho sin escuchar.

Hey Ángela, como estas (dije suspirando, mi amiga no tenia la culpa de ser hermana de una mujerzuela desgraciada, hija de "$!%& quita hombres).

Oh bella, no sabes lo mal que me siento por lo que hizo mi hermana (dijo sollozando), yo no sabía nada, ni quien era su prometido, ni realmente nada (escuche que decía mientras seguía gimoteando).

No importa Ángela (dije calmándola), tú no tienes la culpa de nada, además si el no hubiera querido nada hubiera pasado (dije mientras escuchaba ruidos a mi espalda), el único culpable aquí es el, Edward Cullen por no tener sus pantalones bien puestos y andar jodiendose cuanta mujer se le para enfrente (dije y me voltee al sentir a Esme a mi espalda, era la única en la casa).

Pero oh, si mi suerte es grande, el que estaba justo atrás de mi no era Esme, sino ni más ni menos que el mismo diablo Cullen en persona quien me veía con sus esmeraldas brillantes y un montón de emociones presentes, tristeza, arrepentimiento, pena y un sinfín que no identifique ya que me di la vuelta ignorándolo mientras terminaba de hablar con Ángela.

A quien termine invitando a la boda de charly y Elisa, digo, Elisa era su tía y charly me dijo que invitara a quien quisiera, Ángela chillo emocionada y me aseguro que ella, su esposo y los niños estarían listos dentro de una semana para irnos todos juntos, así que termine la llamada mientras sentía un cosquilleo desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura.

Yo se que te falle, no hay día que no me odie por lo idiota que fui, pero ya no mas amor, te demostrare que lo nuestro no es pasado, sino presente y dios sabe que un futuro también, tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo (dijo pegándome a su cuerpo y depositando besos por toda mi clavícula), para siempre (fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejándome aun a mí en shock sin poder mover ni un dedo y tragándome todo lo que había querido decirle, gritarle).

Escuche como subía las escaleras silbando antes de escuchar como Esme bajara.

Bueno bella, te parece que pasemos a mi estudio para hablar, Nessy no se durmió pero se la encargue a Edward así que no nos molestaran (decía mientras yo asentía y ella me guiñaba un ojo guiándome por un pasillo por donde nunca había transitado).

Entramos a una habitación hermosa, llena de pinturas por todas partes, me indico que tomara asiento en un sofá de cuero que tenia frente a un área llena de brochas, pinturas, planos, una mesa y un sinfín de cosas que supuse eran para su trabajo, solo sabia que ella era diseñadora de interiores pero desde que se había enfermado había dejado de hacerlo.

No te esperabas algo así (decía Esme sonriendo ante mi cara asombrada), cuando me detectaron mi enfermedad tuve que dejar de hacer todo, cosa que me deprimió mucho así que Carlisle me trajo unas acuarelas, un cuaderno de dibujo y me convenció de pintar (decía sonriendo supongo que por su recuerdo), así que me dedique al dibujo que fue mi pasión desde niña antes que el diseño (decía mostrándome unos cuadros hermosos de unos paisajes y de algunos miembros de su familia).

Yo me perdí viendo, observando cada uno de los detalles en los cuadros, Esme sin duda tenía mucho talento para el dibujo.

Este es para ti cariño (voltee apenas escuche su voz para observar un cuadro de Edward y Nessy dormidos en una hamaca que Esme tenía en su jardín).

El cuadro era realmente hermoso, era una imagen que me encantaba y me perturbaba, eran tan parecidos, se veían tan bien juntos, el acostado boca arriba con la niña en su pecho mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda de ella quien estaba boca abajo con sus ojos cerrados y su pulgar en su boquita, cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenia lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos sin avisar ante dicha imagen.

Yo, Esme no puedo aceptarlo, es realmente hermoso pero (dije antes de que ella me apretara el hombro cariñosamente).

Yo se que tu le guardas mucho resentimiento, y con justa razón, no por ser mi hijo lo voy a defender, el estuvo jodidamente mal con lo que hizo y merece que lo castren (dijo sorprendiéndome, nunca la había visto así de enojada y menos con alguno de sus hijos), pero es el padre de Nessy y en un futuro ella va querer ver recuerdos de su padre y ella juntos (dijo destrozando mis razones para pensar en mi hija antes de asentir y tomar el cuadro en mis manos).

Ven siéntate a mi lado (decía mientras se sentaba en un sillón que estaba más cerca de un gran ventanal, asentí y me levante de donde estaba para sentarme a lado de ella).

Dime querida, te parece bien que hablemos de mujer a mujer, de madre a hija (dijo acción que me hizo voltear a verla sorprendida, me quede observando cómo su pelo de caramelo era soplado por la brisa y sus ojos verdes mirándome con bondad pura), yo te veo y te quiero como si de una hija se tratara (decía ante mi silencio), y mas ya que gracias a tu maravillosa madre yo pude seguir con la mía (decía mientras me abrazaba y lagrimas salían de mis ojos).

Yo no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar, después de todo lo que me había hecho su hijo, hasta cierta parte yo no quería tener nada que ver con esta familia, pero por otro lado yo sentía mucho cariño por todos ellos, y aparte de Elisa, Esme era a la única persona a quien pudiera considerar algo así como una madre para mi, tragué saliva y le sonreí asintiendo cuando ella me dio una triste sonrisa a cambio.

Sabes, cuando Edward volvió de su viaje de estudios llego completamente cambiado a el chico alegre que era cuando se fue, su mirada se veía atormentada y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarte (dijo mientras las dos suspirábamos, lo que se venía no era fácil) y una vez se dio cuenta que tu no estabas mas aquí no hacia otra cosa que llorar y buscarte por todas partes, incluso contrato a alguien para que te buscara en las ciudades de toda la península de Olimpia hasta que tiempo después el desistió de la búsqueda pensando que si tu quisieras aparecer ya lo harías, nadie sabía porque te habías ido realmente de aquí.

Cuando volviste yo me alegre mucho, yo una vez estuve fuera del hospital lo primero que hice al salir fue ir a la tumba de tu madre (dijo con la vista perdida), le prometí que cuidaría de sus hijas y las ayudaría en todo lo que se me fuera posible, le agradecí lo que hizo por mi vida y por mi familia al permitir que me quedara con ellos y hasta el momento no había podido cumplir con mi promesa, por eso apenas supe que habías vuelto hice que Carlisle me llevara a verte (dijo volteando a verme y pude ver que lagrimas iguales a las mías caían de sus ojos).

Cuando finalmente llegue a tu casa me lleve una enorme sorpresa al ver los coches de mis hijos ahí, mas nunca me paso por la cabeza el motivo de su visita, me dijo ella con voz triste y silenciosa), pero más sorpresa fue entrar y ver y escuchar todo lo que pasaba (asentí con la cabeza y mire mis manos recordándolo todo, yo lo que quería en ese momento era agarrar a mi hija y alejarme lo mas que pudiera).

Cuando supe lo que el idiota de mi hijo te había hecho y como sufriste embarazada y sola lejos de todo (su voz se corto debido a sollozos que trataba de ocultar con sus manos tapando sus ojos), me sentí desfallecer, yo no había podido hacer nada por ti como se lo prometí a tu madre en su tumba y el único causante era mi sangre, mi hijo (pero antes de que continuara la abrace, yo no le tenía ningún rencor a Esme y no quería que ella llorara y sufriera).

Yo siento mucho lo que pasó (Esme me dijo con lágrimas bañando su hermoso rostro).

No es tu culpa, Esme (le respondí sinceramente).

Sé que no lo es, pero siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo tu sola. Yo entiendo por lo que pasaste bella, yo sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste al pensar que era lo mejor para ti y para tu criaturita ( la mire un poco en shock, no podía entender aun que la madre del ser que más daño me ha hecho pensaría igual que yo, que me apoyaría).

Porque estás de acuerdo conmigo Esme (le pregunte al no soportar la duda e incertidumbre, después de todo Edward es su hijo).

Oh no, yo no estoy diciendo que era lo correcto, lo único que digo es que yo entiendo porque como te dije hace un rato yo estuve una vez en una situación como la tuya (dijo dejándome en shock, no podía creer que el Carlisle la hubiera engañado).

Esme se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras yo lo hacía con los míos tratando de darle coherencia ante lo que Esme decía, sentí que me dolía la cabeza mientras repetía lo mismo en mi mente, Carlisle había engañado a Esme, cómo podría, el era la persona más dulce que he conocido, y yo simplemente no podía imaginarlo engañando a su amada Esme.

Pero de pronto un único pensamiento abarco mi cerebro, "de tal palo, tal astilla" pensé con desprecio de la situación, pero negué rápidamente de la cabeza, si Carlisle le hubiera hecho ese daño a Esme no seguirían juntos, era ilógico, así que dirigí mi atención a Esme una vez mas.

Carlisle te ha engañado (Esme asintió lentamente con la cabeza), pero no entiendo si lo hizo (pregunte incrédula), como es posible que sigas con el.

Ella me miro confusamente antes de sonreírme tristemente, antes de volver la vista hacia el ventanal que daba a su jardín y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Cuando conocí a Carlisle yo tenía 17 años, acababa de salir de la preparatoria, nos conocimos por algunos amigos en común y nos enamoramos en seguida, para finales de la primera semana ya habíamos salido 4 veces y el me estaba pidiendo ser su novia (dijo sonriendo pero de reojo vi que esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos).

Así que ya adivinaras, si en una semana nos hicimos novios al mes no estábamos casando justo el día que yo cumplía mis 18 años, yo sabia que era muy rápido y poco convencional casarse con alguien después de solo un mes de conocerse pero no había podido evitar decirle que si cuando me lo propuso, yo sabía que nunca encontraría otra persona igual a Carlisle nunca (dijo con mirada soñadora).

Sin saber porque termine asintiendo con mi cabeza, desde que lo conocí yo supe que Edward era el único hombre al que amaría en mi vida.

Nuestros padres no estuvieron contentos con nuestra decisión alegando que era muy precipitada, pero sabíamos que nos amábamos y no queríamos esperar, yo me sentía feliz con él, llena de dicha viví un par de meses dentro de esa misma burbuja, poco después empezó el con el cambio, empezó el su residencia en el hospital y yo me quedaba sola en casa ya que no había podido seguir en la universidad porque ya contaba con 5 meses de embarazo y quería dedicarme a mi hogar, así que poco después de un año de casados nació Emmet convirtiendo nuestro matrimonio aun más perfecto, el hombre que amaba me correspondía, teníamos un hijo fruto de nuestro amor (dijo suspirando).

Pero eso no fue todo, medio año después me entere que Edward venia en camino, me sentí llena de dicha así ya tendría otro pedacito de cielo conmigo mitigando mi soledad, ya que para ese entonces solo pocas veces veía a Carlisle por sus residencias, pensaba que todo era perfecto hasta que me di cuenta que no todo era lo que parecía, mi vida no era perfecta, mi Carlisle tenía una aventura con una enfermera (dijo y ambas sollozamos, nuestra situación no era igual pero si similar).

Me habían empezado a llegar anónimos a la casa y la ropa de Carlisle siempre olía a perfume de mujer, pero el alegaba que era porque trabajaba constantemente con mujeres, e ilusa yo le creí, hasta que una noche me sentí realmente mal, había empezado a tener un sangrado muy fuerte y no eran días de mi periodo así que asustada pedí a una vecina que me cuidara a mis hijos y salí rumbo al hospital, llegue y camine como pude hacia donde sabía que tenía el su consultorio (dijo mientras ambas seguíamos sollozando).

Los dolores que había empezado a tener eran ya muy fuertes pero yo sabía que Carlisle ayudaría que pronto esos dolores desaparecieran, el aun no acababa la carrera pero era el mejor de su clase, sabía mucho de lo que hacía, pero justo cuando llegue me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, ya que en vez de disminuir el dolor sentí como me mataba en vida de dolor, ahí en una camilla él y una rubia despampanante estaban teniendo sexo, el la veía con la mirada que ponía cuando lo hacíamos y ella gemía que lo amaba mientras él se lanzaba a besarla y corresponder sus palabras (dijo demostrándome en su mirada cuanto le dolía).

Así que invadida por el dolor camine sin hacer ruido hacia el escritorio para tomar un abre cartas y un florero solo con agua, la cual les avente para bajarles la calentura ninguno de los dos se movió después por lo que con el abre cartas le escribí en la frente "PUTA" y a Carlisle le arañaba toda la cara antes de que mi dolor volviera y Carlisle me cargara para llevarme a urgencias dejando a la enferme rucha chillándole (dijo riendo con sus recuerdos).

Una vez en urgencias me evaluó un doctor amigo de Carlisle, pero ante su ética le suplique no ver a nadie, menos a Carlisle, no necesite decirle mis motivos, al parecer todo el hospital sabia que el Carlisle Cullen tenía una aventura, media hora después me entere que tenia una amenaza de aborto, por lo que estuve una semana en cama ahí en el hospital, por lo que supe la enfermera renuncio y Carlisle pidió permiso por unos pocos días para quedarse en casa con los niños mientras yo me recuperaba (dijo tristemente).

El día que me dieron de alta supe que Carlisle había vuelto al hospital, por lo que me informe bien su turno y Salí mientras él trabajaba, me fui a casa tome mis cosas, a mis hijos quien seguían con la vecina y me fui de ahí (dijo congelándome en mi sitio, no recuerdo que nunca Edward dijera que sus padres se separaron).

Tu lo dejaste (jadee sorprendida apenas me salió la voz), Edward nunca me lo dijo.

Si (me dijo tímidamente pero orgullosa), y pues ninguno de mis hijos lo sabe (dijo sorprendiéndome), yo jamás empañaría la imagen que tienen de su padre (dijo encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que la admirara mas).

Me fui rumbo a un hotel esa noche, antes de irme a casa de mis padres, supe por mi mama que Carlisle les había hablado a todos en la familia para preguntar pero nadie le dijo mi paradero, cuando cumplí 7 meses de embarazo nació la cosita más bonita del mundo, era tan pequeñita, pero había nacido con problemas de salud, pero lo mas urgía era que necesitaba una transfusión, así que me hice los análisis pero ahí me indicaron que por el tipo de sangre no era compatible, así que tuve que recurrir a Carlisle.

El se molesto por ocultarle que sería de nuevo padre pero a mí me valió, el me había engañado, así que no le quedaba el papel de víctima, así se lo hice saber, le dije, sabes Carlisle me vale lo que me digas, cada noche me tomo una pastillita especial pensando en ti, sabes cual es "pues me vales madre, mis hijos son mi vida y jodete" (dijo mientras las dos nos reíamos a carcajadas, nunca habría pensado que Esme fuera así).

Pero después empecé a analizar la situación, yo no confiaba en el, pero el cada día estaba ahí, del hospital salía directo a casa de mis padres, veía a los niños y apenas estos se durmieran yo lo corría, mas por la ventana veía que todas las noches se quedaba afuera, yo lloraba mientras el dormía en su incomoda carcacha no importara el clima que hiciera, un año después decidí darnos otra oportunidad, al principio fue muy duro, siempre dudaba cuando él se iba al hospital, teníamos peleas pero el siempre terminaba rogándome perdón mientras yo lloraba culpándolo, esa no era vida, paso mucho tiempo para que pudiéramos convivir en paz, mucho tiempo en que volviera a confiar en el.

Mas mi felicidad nuevamente se vio truncada, varios años después apareció en la puerta una trabajadora social con dos pequeños rubios y de ojos azules que decían que Carlisle era su padre (dijo riendo y sorprendiéndome, ya podía adivinar de quienes hablaba y la situación para mi no era nada graciosa).

Esme debió de ver mi confusión porque sonrió mas antes de confirmarme que efectivamente, eran Jasper y Rosalie. Yo estaba en shock, como podía ser que sabiendo eso dejara que ellos tuvieran una relación con sus hijos, eso no era posible).

Yo le reclame y lo corrí de la casa indignada, unos días después volvió con los niños a casa, uno de cada lado tomando su mano, yo quería matarlo, como se atrevía a llevar a sus hijos con su amante a mi casa, pero entendí que los niños no tenían la culpa, así que los deje entrar, todo el tiempo estuve encerrada en mi habitación, mas cuando se fue baje a dar de cenar y note un sobre a nombre de Carlisle en la mesa.

Y como dicen la curiosidad mato el gato así que lo abrí, eran unos análisis de paternidad donde decía que el no era el padre de los mellizos (dijo suspirando), respira bella (dijo entre risitas y entendí que no había respirado desde esa revelación).

Así que pensé, me sentí fatal cuando me entere de que el tenia mas hijos con otra, gracias a dios no era cierto, pero ahí analice cuanto me dolería que llegara a suceder algo similar, y entendí que si no ponía algo de mi parte lo perdería y el buscaría a alguien más, tal vez formaría otra familia o ve tu a saber, así que hable de nuevo con él y el volvió a casa junto con esos pequeñitos que me robaron el corazón apena conviví con ellos, quedando en el olvido quien era su madre.

Tiempo después Carlisle me entrego una carta de la mujer, al principio no la leí, enojada por el atrevimiento, pocos meses después adoptamos Carlisle y yo a rose y a Jasper y formamos una gran familia, pero justo cuando me detectaron mi mal cardiaco y que sentí la muerte cerca fue que leí la carta, ahí la mujer me pedía perdón y un montón de cosas que no entrare en detalles por lo privado del asunto (dijo viéndome a los ojos), pero ahí cai en cuenta de que no era bueno guardar rencor, ella pago por sus errores así que quien era yo para seguir odiándola y guardándole rencor (dijo encogiéndose de hombros).

Sé que no es lo mismo, pero es algo similar. Entiendo por qué te fuiste y siento lo que Edward hizo aun mas, se que te dolió tanto que tuviste que abandonarlo (dijo y se acercó aun mas a mi), yo sé que usted no confía en Edward, ni debe (dijo sorprendiéndome), te ha hecho daño de una manera terrible y no debes perdonarlo con facilidad.

Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa solamente, nunca nos separes a Carlisle y a mi de Nessy, por favor, ella es muy importante en nuestra vida (dijo juntando sus palmas poniendo un puchero al estilo Alice), se que probablemente se quiere mantener lo más lejos posible de Edward, pero Nessy es mi nieta y la amo (dijo mientras le sonreía afirmando con la cabeza).

Esme yo nunca te negaría a ti, Carlisle incluso a los chicos ver a Nessy, pero Edward es otra historia (dije suspirando, ella había sufrido mas y había podido perdonar a Carlisle), yo no puedo confiar en el, me duele verlo, así que aun no se bien que hare con respecto a mi situación con el (dije mientras sentía que Esme tomaba mi mano y la apretaba cariñosamente).

Lo sé cariño y nadie te culpa por eso, créeme, todos aquí estamos de acuerdo con tu decisión y te apoyamos, los chicos hasta golpearon a Edward el día que supimos la verdad, apenas regresamos a casa cuando Rosalie le soltó otra cachetada antes de irse a su habitación, Emmet le dio un puñetazo y Jasper después, Alice fue la única que solo lo vio reprobatoriamente antes de irse con los demás y dejarlo a el tirado en la alfombra mientras Carlisle y yo lo socorríamos (dijo dejándome en shock, yo no sabia nada de eso).

Muchas gracias Esme, por tu confianza al contarme esa parte de tu vida (dije sonriéndole), te quiero mucho, tu y Elisa son como unas madres para mi.

Gracias por ese enorme honor (dijo abrazándome mientras las dos reíamos).

Vaya, que milagro bella el tenerte en esta, tu casa (Esme y yo dimos un respingo, ninguna había oído a Carlisle entrar ahí).

Voltee y lo vi caminar sonriendo hacia Esme para darle un beso casto en los labios, para después mirarse como dos enamorados que eran y sonreírse, me parecía increíble aun todo lo que me había dicho Esme.

Mama, ya llegamos (escuchamos gritos desde la sala de Alice y Rosalie, los tres sonreímos antes de salir de ahí, Esme y Carlisle se adelantaron, yo estaba por salir cuando recordé que dejaba olvidado el cuadro que Esme me había regalado así que regrese por el y antes de ir a la sala me desvié hacia el garaje para guardarlo mientras sabia quien me llevaría, lo cierto era que no traía coche, Camilo había pasado a recogerme a mi casa y Edward me había llevado a la suya.

Camine hacia la sala tranquilamente antes de escuchar a Alice maldecir por mi aspecto de andar con un short y una playera de Edward……….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo a mi hijo enfermo con rotavirus y no había tenido tiempo de entrar a internet, pero ya está mejor así que aquí está el capitulo que prometí, espero que les haiga gustado. ya actualice el segundo capitulo de mi fic Rindete al amor, se que tarde pero es que como dije esta empezando por otro que tengo y que se acaba y me he dedicado a sacar los detalles de lo que necesito para terminar el fic aclarando dudas y todo eso, pero espero que puedan pasarse por ahi y leerlo, prometo que ya lo actualizare mas seguido.

Que les pareció la historia de Carlisle y Esme, en el siguiente capitulo habrá un poco de pov Edward mientras se entera de los resultados de sus análisis, el descubrirá algo mientras los espera, además veremos las compras de bella y las chicas porque se van a monterrey a una boda………..

Espero sus comentarios, creen que podrán ayudarme a llegar a los 165 Reviews pronto, espero contar con su apoyo….


	15. DESCUBRIENDO E IMPROVISANDO

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 15

POV Bella

Nessy, estas contenta, mañana iremos a ver a abuelito y a Elisa (dije haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita), sabes, ella pronto será tu nueva abuelita (dije viéndola sonreír como si me entendiera), ella es muy buena y hará que tu abuelito sea feliz (no pude evitar suspirar), ya que tu abuelita René no puede hacerlo (dije limpiando una lagrima de mi mejilla mientras seguía jugando con ella).

Una vez estuvo dormida no pude evitar sentarme en el cuarto de charly donde tenía todas las cosas que eran de mi mama y eran preciadas para nosotros, ya que la ropa y artículos triviales las donamos a quien las necesitara.

Y entonces lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a salir permitiéndome por fin desahogarme, no como en la mañana que había ido a llevarle flores a René a su tumba.

-Flash Back—

Me sentía feliz porque charly estuviera rehaciendo su vida y mas con Elisa, mas aun así no podía evitar que me doliera la muerte de mama, así que como estaba por irme a monterrey a la boda de ellos compre unos ramos de flores para llevárselos e ir a hablar con René, ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga a pesar de que en vida tuvo mucha preferencia hacia Tanya, mas siempre estuvo cuando la necesite y se que me quería igual que a mi hermana.

Compre todo tipo de flores de colores diferentes que encontré, a ella le gustaba mucho tener la casa llena de flores de colores, decía que le daba vida y alegría al hogar.

Reneesme se la paso despierta todo el tiempo, veía hacia todos lados y reía por todo, y eso fue de gran ayuda ya que me permitió tener endereza para no llorar frente a la tumba de mama, ella odiaba las lagrimas, así que a unas tumbas de llegar me permití esbozar una sonrisa para verla en su última morada.

Hey mama (canturree tragando mis lagrimas), ya sé, no me regañes, he tardado mucho en venir a visitarte, pero andaba fuera del país y hasta ahora pude (dije tragando el nudo que se formo mientras veía "René Swan, amada esposa y madre", 1971-2010, ella era tan joven), pero ahora vine hablar contigo de papa (suspire y sonreí a Nessy que me veía fijamente como si se diera cuenta de mi dolor), se volverá a casar sabes, sé que no te molesta ya que tu ante todo querrías que fueras feliz (una sonrisa mas autentica se poso en mi rostro al recordar a René rodar los ojos, ella era única).

Elisa es una gran mujer, me ayudo mucho cuando más lo necesite, me dio techo, comida y apoyo cuando salí desesperada ante el descubrimiento del engaño de Edward y me sentía morir, ella estuvo para mí y ahora sé que ella quiere a charly (dije pensando en los últimos días, ahora papa estaba más contento), ella le ayudo a luchar para volver a caminar y a recuperar las ganas de vivir, después de tu partida nos dejaste muy mal (dije con la voz entre cortada), pero él estaba peor que todos (dije limpiando una lagrima traicionera).

Pero ahora parece más feliz y en gran medida es gracias a ella y Nessy (hipé), oh, pero que torpe soy (sonreí viendo a mi hija), no las había presentado, mama, ella es Reneesme Carly Swan, tu nieta (sonreí al ver a Nessy sonreí hacia la tumba como si entendiera), su nombre es combinación de tu nombre y el de Esme, su otra abuela (dije tragando mi llanto), Esme es una gran mujer, y estoy segura que no hay mejor persona en el mundo capaz de cuidar tu corazón, como ella, le salvo la vida que donaras tus órganos sabes (hipé), hicisteis feliz a una familia gracias a tu enorme corazón (hipé abrazando a Nessy con más fuerza).

Te quiero mama y te aseguro que mi Nessy siempre sabrá que tuvo una abuela hippie que la cuida en donde quiera que estés (sonreí recordando lo extravagante que era René para vestirse y comportarse a veces), ella ya te conoce ya que la casa está llena de fotos tuyas y papa y yo nos encargamos de que conozca lo rara que eras (hipé abrazando a Nessy para no llorar), ella siempre sabrá que tuvo la mejor abuela del mundo (sonreí mientras me disponía a poner las flores a los costados de la tumba), me tengo que ir, está empezando a lloviznar y Nessy se puede enfermar (dije entre suspiros contemplando el cielo gris), pero volveré apenas regrese de la boda de papa para decirte como estuvo, se que donde quieras que estés le das su bendición y serás feliz al verlo feliz a el (dije agachándome para dejar un beso en la fría lapida), te quiero mama (suspire caminando de vuelta a mi coche).

-Flash Back—

POV Edward

Dale estúpido (grite pitándole al imbécil que manejaba frente a mi como tortuga).

El me hizo una seña obscena que no dude en contestar mientras le sonreía con mi sonrisa torcida inocentemente.

Me urgía llegar a Forks, hoy bella salía del país a la boda de charly y aunque en un principio no tenía contemplado acompañarla (dije mordiéndome la lengua ya que no sabía a quien quería engañar si hablaba solo) ahora tenía motivos de fuerza mayor para hacerlo, tenía que decirle lo que había descubierto y protegerla del estúpido clon barato.

-Flash Back—

Toda la noche no había podido dormir, daba vueltas en mi cama mientras escuchaba a Alice hablar de los últimos detalles de la boda de charly, y como supe de dicha boda (gruñí al recordar que hasta el momento no me habían invitado), pues porque me había enterado que habían salido de compras todas las chicas y me habían dejado a Nessy para así poder escoger mejor el vestido de Elisa y resolver algunos detalles más.

Pero hoy había amanecido peor, ya que me habían hablado el día anterior para decirme que hoy fuera por los resultados de mis análisis, así que todo ansioso como estaba a las 5 de la mañana ya estaba subido a mi volvo y camino a Seattle para llegar a penas abrieran y saber si tenía que preocuparme o respirar en paz por fin.

A las 7 en punto ya estaba fuera del laboratorio apurando a la señorita que habría para que me diera mis resultados, ella al principio refunfuño pero basto unas cuantas sonrisas para que casi corriera a dármelos.

Y no merezco ni un beso guapo (me ronroneó con una horrible voz chillona que me estremeció), me apure como querías (dijo extendiéndome el sobre pero sin llegar a dármelo).

Así que lo pensé bien, me debatía entre tomarlo rápido y correr o cumplir con su petición, pensé rápidamente y no pude evitar sonreír ante mi decisión.

Ok, pero será uno pequeño y rápido (dije sonriéndole de lado), pon tus trompitas (ronronee mientras veía como cerraba los ojos y hacia una mueca con los labios).

La chica no era fea, era delgada, rubia y tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y unas curvas que te invitaban a pecar, pero además de no ser mi bella era una chica fácil que tenía que chantajear a los hombres por algo, así que no valía la pena, aunque estaba seguro que antes de que bella volviera no hubiera dudado en darle algo más que un beso ahora todo era distinto.

Así que me incline y le di un beso rápidamente a la vez que tomaba en mis manos el sobre que tenía mi nombre escrito a mano, la chica abrió los ojos y me fulmino con la mirada por lo que le sonreí y camine hacia mi coche sonriendo, ella no había especificado en donde, así que le bese el tope de su cabeza.

Llegue a mi volvo y leí rápidamente todos los resultados, tuve que leerlos dos veces para entenderlos ya que las lagrimas no me permitían enfocar la vista bien.

Aun con mis emociones a flor de piel baje de mi coche, me había acordado que le había prometido a mi amigo pasar a verlo cuando tuviera los resultados, de seguro el ya lo sabía puesto que era el encargado del laboratorio por no decir el dueño, pero seguro había querido apoyarme y se lo agradecía, mas ahora era momento de hacer con palabras lo que mis pensamientos me decían.

Me baje de mi coche y estuve dentro de nuevo del edificio, sonreía al pasar y ver a la recepcionista del laboratorio, tenía una cara de pocos amigos, pero ella se lo había buscado, camine por el pasillo por donde había entrado la vez pasada y llegue hasta donde su secretaria estaba.

Hey Maggi (sonreí a la viejecita que tecleaba algo en la computadora).

Buenos días Sr. Cullen (dijo sonriéndome coqueta), puedo hacer algo por usted (dijo con una chispa burlona).

Pues podría hacer mucho (le seguí el juego, ella había sido nana de mi amigo así que ya la conocía desde la facultad y nos llevábamos así siempre), pero por ahora me conformo con hablar con tu jefe (dije sonriéndole torcidamente).

Esta con su hermana y cuñado (rolo los ojos), pero no tardan en salir, toma asiento (señalo unas sillitas a lado de una planta frente a ella), quieres una taza de café (asentí gustoso, al salir de casa temprano y ansioso no había tenido tiempo ni para eso).

Ella refunfuño algo sobre que el de mantenimiento que no había cambiado el garrafón de agua y se disculpo para salir a buscarlo, ya que no tenía agua con que preparar el café.

Sin nada que hacer tome una de las revistas que había ahí y me puse a ojearla mientras rolaba los ojos por las noticias, que si Robert Pattinson anda con su co protagonista de la película, que si el estreno de eclipse será el 1 de julio de este año, y un montón de tonterías mas, no me gustaba mucho el mundo de la farándula, no entendía como a alguien le gustaba que se metieran en su intimidad y demás.

Estaba metido leyendo mi horóscopo (una maldita costumbre que Alice me había dejado, no porque quisiera, sino yo con tal de no verla llorar o triste hacia lo que me pedía), cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió mi amigo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a una pelirroja, y apenas lo iba a saludar cuando de su consultorio salió el clon barato sonriendo mientras posaba sus asquerosas manos sobre la enorme barriga de la mujer y le daba un beso.

Como pude me tape la cara con la revista y me pegue mas a la planta, mientras escuchaba su despedida, ella era su hermana y había ido a recoger los resultados de unos análisis de rutina por su embarazo y el su marido, cerré los puños para contenerme de ir y darle un puñetazo al estúpido ese, pero no quería alterar a la pobre mujer, no era momento de enterarse sobre la clase de marido infiel que tenia.

Escuche pasos alejándose y me levante como pude, salude a mi amigo y le agradecí todo, mas antes de cometer una indiscreción y recordando el vuelo de bella al medio día me disculpe y salí disparado, ya que también había recordado que el clon barato de Camilo había sido invitado a la boda de charly y ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a desenmascararlo frente a bella.

-Flash Back—

Así que ese era el motivo porque el andaba como loco para llegar a casa, tomar mi pasaporte y preparar un pequeño equipaje, antes de correr de nuevo al aeropuerto en Seattle, sino fuera porque nadie contesto en casa y que necesitaba el pasaporte para salir del país me hubiera ido directo al aeropuerto, mas ahora tenía que hacer toda una hazaña para poder irme con mi familia, porque si, bella y Nessy eran mi familia, mía.

Llegue a casa rapidamente, quien sabe cuantas multas consegui pero no importaba, tome todo lo que necesitaba y pronto estuve de nuevo rumbo a seattle, mientras hacia un par de llamadas.

Hey hermano, hasme un favor...

POV Bella

Pasajeros del vuelo 401 con destino a la ciudad de San Antonio, Texas favor de abordar por la sala 9 (se escucho decir en varios idiomas, así que me levante, tome a Nessy y empecé a caminar seguida por Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Ángela y sus pequeños quienes eran las que estaban conmigo).

Porque tardaran tanto los chicos (hablo entre dientes Alice enojada), solo tenían que llevar el equipaje para revisión y demás (resoplo a lo que rose y yo rolamos los ojos).

Tal vez porque es difícil hacerlo casi con 50 maletas (resople, me había quedado en shock cuando vi todo el equipaje).

Oye, son 5 de Esme y Carlisle, 10 de Emmet y Rosalie, 8 tuyas y de Nessy, como 4 con el vestido que compraste para que usara Elisa y otros detallitos para la boda, otras 6 de Ángela, su esposo y sus hijos (decía enumerando con dedos las maletas, era increíble que se fijara en cuantas maletas llevaba cada quien), hum, algunas con regalitos míos para los recién casados y el resto es mío (sonrió enormemente mientras daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía emocionada).

Chicas, lo siento mucho pero no podemos irnos en ese vuelo (dijo Jasper que llego de la nada a donde estábamos parados esperándolos).

Que (gritamos todos ahí presentes menos los niños quienes rieron ante nuestros rostros desconcertados, al menos eso me pareció).

No nos permitieron, no cabían nuestras maletas (dijo sonrojado ante la cara amenazante de Alice).

Y entonces que vamos a hacer (chille molesta).

Estuvimos un par de horas dando vueltas de aquí para allá, pero no conseguíamos ningún vuelo y Alice se negaba a dejar sus maletas, y se ponía a chillar cuando tratábamos de hablar del tema.

Hey chicos (chille asustada cuando la voz de Edward sonó a mi espalda).

Que haces aquí Cullen (dije con la respiración acelerada aun debido al susto y porque en el fondo había soñado que aparecería justo antes de abordar y me di cuenta de que 7 pares de ojos me veían fijamente como si estuviera loca).

Me refiero a ti Edward (dije rolando los ojos y los demás Cullen siguieron en lo suyo).

Pues vine porque voy a un congreso (dijo mientras daba un beso en la frente de Nessy quien sonreía y le estiraba las manitas loca por llamar su atención, que traidora).

Y ustedes que hacen aquí (dijo como si hablara de clima bien quitado de la pena).

Pues aquí viendo como volaban los aviones a ver si podemos aprender a volar (dije tratando de sonar sarcástica ya que estaba realmente preocupada por no llegar a la boda de charly).

Y como van, ya han tenido suerte (dijo viendo el reloj y role los ojos al igual que Alice y Rosalie).

Tú qué crees Einstein (dije apretando mis puños ya que quería descargar con alguien mi coraje y el estaba muy cerca para mi gusto ya que estaba junto a mi jugando con Nessy).

Bueno, pues si quieren yo llegue tarde a mi vuelo así que me disponía a partir ahora y rente un avión privado (dijo besando a Nessy y tomando su maleta y ahora con mas gansa quise dar un puñetazo, como no se me había ocurrido a mí eso).

No gracias, nosotros rentaremos uno (dije decidida empezando a caminar para hacerlo).

Bien (dijo encogiéndose de hombros), espero que traigan casas de campañas porque ya sabes que tardan un rato en tener todo listo (suspiro sonriendo), lo bueno es que yo pedí el mío temprano y ya esta listo para partir hacia donde quiera (dijo mientras empezaba a caminar).

Espera (grite enojada), aceptamos (dije y rápidamente todos los hombres tomaron maletas y corrían hacia el área de abordaje).

Hicimos todo el tramite requerido y pronto subimos y estuvimos sentados en un hermoso jet privado, Ángela y su familia se sentaron cerca de la cabina del piloto ya que los niños estaban emocionados del que el piloto les permitiera echar un vistazo mas al rato, Emmet que había escuchado opto por sentarse justo detrás de ellos junto a rose que bufaba y se ponía un antifaz para dormir y cerraba rápidamente los ojos, pero Jasper no se había quedado atrás ya que a el también le encantaban todo ese tipo de cosas y se había sentado frente a Emmet, por su parte Carlisle, Esme y Alice se habían sentado con un pequeño libro cada uno a mediación del jet, dejándome atrás sentada junto a Edward que sonreía como un niño la mañana de navidad.

No va tu galancito contigo (dijo desdeñosamente a mi lado Edward).

Sí, pero por trabajo no pudo hacerlo ahorita (dije y pude ver sus ojos obscurecerse y su rostro se endureció), saldrá en el último vuelo nocturno (dije encogiéndome de hombros).

El bufo palabras sin sentido antes de tomar a una hiperactiva Nessy, suspire, sería un largo vuelo, Monterrey, ahí vamos…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero la batería de mi laptop esta cada vez peor y se la pasa apagándose de la nada y no me deja escribir como quisiera, espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, en el otro por fin llegaran a monterrey N. L., no soy de ahí pero mis abuelos viven ahí así que conozco bien la ciudad.

Espero ahora si no tardar, si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja, duda, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber por favor en sus Reviews, que espero sean muchos, jejejejeje.

Lamento no responder sus Reviews personalmente, pero sin una buena compu es difícil, así que aquí les quiero agradecer sus alarmas, favoritos y sobre todo sus Reviews, son el mejor pago para mi el saber que les gusta…..


End file.
